With Angel's Love
by Fiora Kariakis-Mana
Summary: (Sequel to OaW&aP) Everything is going great with Gina and Sesshomaru--unless you count a way over-protective big brother, an unwanted visit to his younger brother's village, and a pair of mysterious teenagers who claim to be their kids from the future...
1. Prologue: A Sword Called Songhai

**__**

[A/N: Welcome back!! It's time for the sequel!! Yes! And you know what that means…more romance, more action, and well…more. So enjoy!!! PS: Please go check out the new Inu-Yasha game on AdultSwim.com!!]

With Angel's Love

Prologue: A Sword Called Songhai 

A demon with silver hair sat on a stone bench, a young woman dressed in a light pink kimono with armor over it by his side. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back. She rested her head on his shoulder, and a moment later, a young man walked into the room, ashes on his face, carrying a sword wrapped in white linen. 

"Your new sword, Lord Sesshomaru," he said, handing out the sword. Sesshomaru stood, taking it from him. As the demon unwrapped it, the man who had apparently forged it smiled. "_Songhai_, forged of a phoenix's talon, engraved with runes of fire," he instructed. Sesshomaru nodded, staring at the fiery-red blade with a golden sheen. The young woman, who of course, was Gina, also looked at the exquisite sword, polished so finely that she could see her own reflection. 

The reason that Sesshomaru was receiving this new blade was that his old sword, Tokijin, was a sword forged out of wickedness, and therefore he could no longer wield it, since he was now an archangel of sorts. And of course, being that the woman he loved was treasured among them, the heavenly sword smith Vaul had agreed to forge him a new one. It had been only a two weeks, but during that time, Gina and Sesshomaru had fallen even deeper in love. 

"Vaul…this sword is _amazing_…" Gina said in awe. The forger nodded. "I heard your man was quite a swordsman, so I figured he deserved the best," he replied, giving her a slight wink. A small smirk crossed Sesshomaru's face. "Um…Sesshomaru, Vaul, its kind of smoky in here…I think I'll go get some fresh air," Gina said. With that, she turned around, walking out of the door of the forgery. 

"Do you have it?" Sesshomaru asked. Vaul nodded, reaching into the pocket of his grimy lapel, pulling out a small parcel of purple silk. Sesshomaru took it, unfolding it. Inside was a beautiful necklace, a large sapphire at its center. On either side was a silver wing, at the bottom a dragon's tale that snaked across the gem, and atop it was a dragon's head. A large smile crept across Sesshomaru's face. "I did it exactly how you asked with the jewel you gave me," Vaul instructed. The demon simply nodded. "She'll love this," he thought aloud. 

Vaul gave a slight laugh. "You thinking you gonna get lucky or something?" he asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru glared at him, which silenced the sword smith. "Is there a scabbard for my sword or do I have to make one myself?" the demon asked, slipping the jewelry into a small pouch on his belt. By the time he was done, Vaul had returned with a polished black scabbard with rubies in the shape of fire runes inlaid in it. Sesshomaru took it, happily sliding Songhai into it. Vaul turned and began to talk away, seeing that his customer was satisfied, but then stopped. "Oh, yeah, Sesshomaru," he started. Before the demon walked away, he looked back, seeing the profile of Vaul's ash-smudged face. 

"Take good care of my baby sister, alright?" 

Sesshomaru gave a slight smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can take better care of her then you could."


	2. Gina's Necklace

__

With Angel's Love

Part I: Gina's Necklace

As Sesshomaru stepped outside, Gina turned. "Oh, hey," she said, smiling widely. He walked over, slipping his arms around her waist. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, running her hands down across his suit of angelic armor. A moment later, they parted. "That was unexpected," he said, smirking wickedly. She shut her eyes for a moment, feeling his hands move to her back, pulling her closer. 

"Do you want to go now?" he asked. Gina nodded a little, snuggling against him. His grip on her tightened, and a moment later, a cloud of black and green mist formed below them, lifting the couple into the air. The cloud flew south with the wind, heading away from the heavenly forgery and towards the Western lord's castle. 

After a few moments, Sesshomaru sat down, brining Gina with him. Nuzzling against his shoulder, Gina spoke. "I'm glad you and my brother are actually getting along," she said, "I'm surprised that he didn't try to kill you when he met you." A small smirk crossed his face. "There was an incident with a hammer…but I think it's simmered down just to some occasional insults," he replied. Gina laughed a little. "So he _did _try to hurt you?" she asked. His smile simply grew. "Don't worry about it. He could never hurt me."   


About a half an hour later, they reached the large castle. As they cloud descended to the ground, they stepped off, the mist quickly dissipating. Sesshomaru looked over the mountain ridge, seeing the reds and oranges and even purples of the looming sunset. He instinctively slipped his arm around her waist, earning him an odd look from Gina. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Of course," he replied, smirking a bit. Without another word, Sesshomaru led Gina inside the castle, the sun sinking even lower behind the nearby mountains. 

As they walked through the large doors of the castle, the kitsune servant Kyoko greeted them with a bow. "Milord, milady," she stated simply. Gina gave a small smile. "No need for the respect, we know each other well enough," Gina said. Kyoko sighed. "Thank you, Gina," she started, "And Lord Sesshomaru, I presume you received your new blade." The demon lord nodded, acknowledging the new sword hanging at his hip. 

They were about to continue with the aimless chitchat, when a little girl in a little blue yukata ran up to them, giggling. "Gina! Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed happily. Gina bent down and picked the small girl up, smiling widely herself. "I missed you, Gina-chan!!" she said, hugging her. Gina's smile grew. "I'm happy to be back, Rin," she replied. Sesshomaru gave the girl a small smile as Gina set the girl down. 

"You're getting really heavy, Rin," she said. Rin gave her a large, toothy grin, missing two of her teeth. Gina gave a small smile, looking up at Sesshomaru. "I think I'll go bathe for a bit. Would you like to come too, Rin?" she asked. The little girl smiled and nodded. Gina then took her hand, and led her off the baths. 

"Kyoko," Sesshomaru started briskly, "I would suggest that you don't _bother _Gina and myself tonight." "Oh? Oh…_oh_," she said, nodding as she spoke her last _oh_. A small smirk crossed his face as he reached into his armor, pulling out the same purple silk-wrapped parcel. As he pulled out the sapphire-and-silver necklace, and watched as she gasped in awe of the beautiful piece of jewelry. "Lord Sesshomaru…this is _lovely_," she said. He gave a slight laugh. "I had that smith make it for me to give to Gina. I figured she would enjoy a little gift," he replied. "So, you plan and making her your mate?" 

He raised an eyebrow. "And what business is it of yours?" he asked. Kyoko laughed a little. "Whatever you say, milord," she said sarcastically, turning and walking away. Sesshomaru scowled, but then turned and walked off the other direction, heading to no particular place. 

A bit later, after their long bath, Gina led a now quite sleepy but well-washed Rin to her room own large room. With a slight sigh, Gina picked her up, and sat her down on the bed. Rin yawned loudly, stretching her tiny arms. Gina smiled a bit, tucking the girl in. "Good night, Rin," Gina said happily, giving her a large smile. Rin gave her another toothy grin. "Night night, Gina-chan!" she said, giggling a little. Gina smiled, blowing out the oil lamp on her nightstand, and then left the room. 

She shut the door, and felt an arm slip around her waist. She turned, and met Sesshomaru's amber gaze. Gina noticed the slight smirk on his face, but paid no mind to it. She gave him a slight smile, which he returned as a kiss. "What was that for?" Gina asked, a smile dancing on her features. "No particular reason," Sesshomaru replied, "I assume you're tired after the days traveling…"

Gina nodded a bit. "I guess I am a little worn-out," she said. Sesshomaru smirked a bit, then, giving Gina no warning whatsoever, quickly picked her up bridal-style. "Sesshomaru, warn me before you do something like that!" she laughed. He smiled down at her. "What? And spoil _my _fun?" he asked with a sweet sarcasm. After a moment, Gina nuzzled against Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Well, I guess being carried is better than having to walk by myself." 

A moment later, they reached Sesshomaru's large quarters, which the young couple now shared. Gina hopped out of his arms and onto their bed, which was bathed in the moonlight that flooded the room from the still-open windows. Gina yawned and stretched, weaving her fingers over the smooth silk blanket. "I guess I didn't realize how exhausted I really was," she yawned, finding a comfortable spot. 

Seizing the opportunity, Sesshomaru sat down next to her, stripped of his angelic armor. "Uh…Gina-chan…before you fall asleep, can I talk to you?" he asked. Gina reopened her eyes and sat up. "Is everything alright?" she asked, sounding quite concerned. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong," he said, smiling. "What's on your mind then?" Gina asked again. "Nothing, I just," he started, reaching onto the nightstand and grabbing at the parcel wrapped in purple silk, holding it out to her, "Wanted to give you this." 

Gina gasped as she saw it. "Sesshomaru…you don't have to give me anything," she said. A small smile grew on his face. "Open it before you start thanking me," he said. Gina giggled a little, taking the purple-silk package. She quickly undid the tie, and gave a sharp gasp as she saw the utterly beautiful piece of jewelry. "Oh, Sesshomaru," she gasped, holding the large amulet up. As she did so, the moonlight bounced off the silver and sapphire perfectly, giving it an ethereal shine. "I…I don't know what to say…this is just so…so…" 

"I'm glad you like it," he said, smiling warmly. Gina giggled a little. "How could I not?" she laughed, tears welling in her eyes. As one rolled down her cheek, the demon quickly wiped it away. "Turn around, I'll put it on for you," he said gently. Gina smiled and did as he had asked, pulling her hair away. Sesshomaru quickly undid the latch, then, with an end of the chain in each hand, reached around her neck. A moment later, he snapped it back together. Gina turned back around to look at him, the jewel hanging to the neckline of her yukata. 

"You look even more beautiful with this on," he said. Gina blushed a little, but it quickly faded. He nuzzled her neck lovingly, getting another small giggled out of Gina. "Mmmm…you smell so good," Sesshomaru purred. Gina shut her eyes dreamily, reaching up to stroke his silver hair. He then began to kiss up her neck, then to her cheek, and finally, he found his way up to her lips, where he locked her in a passionate kiss. He slipped his arms around her waist, and she embraced him as well. After a moment, they parted from their warm kiss, gazing dreamily into each other's eyes. Sesshomaru gently laid her down on the bed before she could say a word, kissing her again. There was _definetly _one thing in the air…and the was passion. 


	3. Taking Leave

__

With Angel's Love

Part II: Taking Leave 

The next morning when Gina awoke, she gave a slight groan. She was still in a still daze from the previous nights…_activities. _She rubbed her eyes with a slight yawn, when she realized that Sesshomaru was gone. Gina sat up, quickly covering her exposed chest. The young woman looked around, not really expecting to see him, but more in search of the clothes they had discarded so carelessly. Finally, she gave up and stood, and after wrapping herself up in a sheet, walked over to a chest of drawers. 

As Gina pulled open one of the many ebony drawers, she heard rushed and agitated talking out in the hallway. She quickly selected a knee-length bluish yukata, and as she finished with putting it on, she walked to the door. 

She opened the door a little, and there she saw Sesshomaru, who looked as though he had rushed in dressing as well, speaking to a scarred man with a wounded arm. Gina of course just tried her best to stay quiet and keep her presence unknown to them. 

"M-milord…it was a brutal massacre. My finest men were decimated…they didn't stand a chance in the hells!" he exclaimed. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow as he fixed his sleeve. "Go on," the silver haired demon instructed. "These…demons…they said they sought to claim your lands…and if you do nothing…they surely will!" At this, Sesshomaru shut his eyes, as if trying to bottle up his rage. "This is a true act of abomination…" he said, a sinister smirk crossing his face, "But I will not let this happen." 

With this stated, Sesshomaru turned to walk away, as if he was already heading for battle. "Milord, wait! Go on your own and you'll be torn to pieces!" the other demon called. But it was to no avail. Gina quickly darted out of the room, and then called after him. "Please, Sesshomaru!" 

He stopped and turned, looking at her, looking very surprised. "Gina-chan…I didn't think--" Sesshomaru was cut off when Gina grabbed onto his shoulders. "Were you planning to just leave without telling me anything? Were you? Were you?!" she demanded frantically. Sesshomaru shot the other demon a sharp look, and he walked off. "Gina-chan…I just didn't want to worry you," he said. Gina glared at him. "You didn't want to worry me? Well what exactly did you think abandoning me would do!?" she yelled. 

Sesshomaru gave a light sigh, and then leaned down and gave her a small kiss. "I didn't mean it like that," he said. Gina sighed as well, nuzzling against him. "But must you go off to battle so soon?" she asked. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod. "It must be taken care of…regrettably," he replied. Gina felt as though she'd explode from concern. "But…what if what that other demon said was true?! You can't go alone!" she exclaimed. The demon looked down at her, and suddenly wished that is was not his responsibility. 

He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Gina-chan, but I must stop these upstarts before they become a problem," he said. Of course, Gina wasn't listening. "Wait…I know! I can go with you!" she exclaimed. His eyes widened. "No! I forbid such a thing! I don't know if I could forgive myself if something were to happen to you…" he growled lowly. Gina pushed away a little, glaring at him slightly. 

"Sesshomaru! Do you forget that I'm a warrior? It's my duty to protect those who don't deserve harm! And I'm immortal at that! So you don't have to worry about me getting hurt!" she argued, quickly calming down, "I just don't want you to be alone in battle…especially when I can help you." She then looked up, gazing into his eyes. He smirked a bit, entwining their hands, and then leaned down, capturing her lips in his. They shared a kiss for a moment, then separated, hovering only an inch away from each other. "Did I forget to mention that last night was amazing?" he asked. 

Gina smirked a bit, reaching up to kiss him again. A moment later they split again, and Gina released his hands. "I'll go get my armor," she cooed, turning around. With that, she walked off their room, being quickly followed by Sesshomaru. 

When they entered the room, Sesshomaru pulled Gina into a warm kiss. She pulled away and giggled. "I thought we had to go and fight some big bad demons?" she said. Chuckling a bit, Sesshomaru handed her the top half of her angelic armor. Already being dressed, through some type of demon ability, and assisted her with her own. As he tightened her armor together, he gave a slight smile. She leaned down and kissed him momentarily, and then muttered, "I love you…" 

Being alone for a while would certainly be fun…


	4. Ambush

__

With Angel's Love

Part III: Ambush

Sesshomaru and Gina had been searching for this elusive clan of demons for about a week and a half, but they had not one lead. Many villages had been decimated and people slain, but other than that, they had made no progress. 

Rin had begged with all her might to come along with the two that she now saw as her parents. But with the threat of attack looming over them at all times, that was simply out of the question. Jaken hadn't jumped at the opportunity of accompanying his master, and of course, neither of them wanted him along either. And so there they were, readying to stop this ongoing massacre of the people of the Western lands. 

As Gina and Sesshomaru walked along an abandoned forest road, the young woman sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Sliding an arm around her waist, he looked at her with concern. "You've been acting odd since we've left. Is everything alright?" he asked. Gina lifted her head and looked over at him. "Odd? How do you mean?" she asked in reply. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow a little. "Well…you've just seemed a little…out of it lately," he replied. 

Gina simply smiled at him. "Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm fine," she said reassuringly. He smirked a little. "Whatever you say, my love, whatever you say," he said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Gina gave a small laugh. "Don't treat me like I'm some glass doll. I'm just a little tired," she said, "And before you say anything about that, remember that we've been traveling nearly non-stop for at least the past week." Hearing this, Sesshomaru looked at her with a look of concern on his usually placid face. 

Sesshomaru stopped, halting her as well. "Do you want to rest for a while, Gina-chan?" he asked. "Huh? Oh…no. I don't need to rest. I just didn't sleep too well last night…" she answered. He shook his head a little. "No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself," he said. With this, he led her over to a fallen log and sat her down. 

"Sesshomaru…what's all this about? We're searching for demons…you need to treat me like a warrior!" she said forcefully. The demon forced a slight chuckle, sitting down next to her. "Oh, of course…" he said. _Damn…she's really serious about fighting! _"All I mean is that when the time comes, I may need your help and I can't have you falling asleep," he said, almost growling. Gina smiled widely. "Great! I'm glad you can consider me a soldier as well as a lover!" He smiled, and then leaned over and gave her a deep kiss. 

Of course, Gina didn't fight him off. Instead, after a moment, she crawled onto his lap, smirking as his hands found their way around her. She slid her arms around him, but when they nearly fell off of their fallen tree, they parted. They simply stared at each other for a moment, smirked at each other, then began to laugh. Of course, this time they _did _fall off. 

Looking down at him, Gina began to laugh, and then kissed him lightly. She started to get up, but Sesshomaru quickly pulled her back down, holding her close to his chest. "I guess we can just stay here for a moment or two," he said playfully. The two giggled a little, simply out of nowhere, and kissed a few more times. Gina sank down against him. "I love you…" she sighed happily. He smirked a bit, moving his hands up to her shoulders. "I love you too, Gina-chan," he replied, "But I thought you wanted me to think of you as a warrior?" Gina flashed him yet another smile, but then started to push off of him. 

"You're right. This is no way for a warrior to act," she said, fixing her armor as she sat up. He sat up next to her, kissing her again. He hovered there for a moment, smiling, but his expression quickly turned sour. "Sesshomaru…what is it?" Gina asked. He pressed a finger on her lips, signaling her to be silent. He sniffed the air, and a low growl erupted from the back of his throat. "Gina-chan, stay here. I'll be right back," he replied as he stood. He quickly drew Songhai, a small smirk crossing his face. "It's time to test out my new blade." 


	5. A Reunion Loathed

__

With Angel's Love

Part IIII: A Reunion Loathed

There was a sharp scream, and the bloodied body of a orange-skinned demoness fell to the ground. Standing over her was a young hanyou with long silver hair and dog-ears poking from his thick mane. In his hands was a large sword, which appeared to be made of a dog's own fang. He sheathed the blade, smirking a little, as three others ran up behind him. 

"Inu-Yasha! What was that thing?" and oddly-dressed young woman asked, stopping slightly behind him. The hanyou shrugged his shoulders. "How in hell should I know? It attacked me so I killed it," he growled. A young monk walked up next to him, accompanied by a young demon exterminator. "This demon…" the monk started, furrowing his brow, "I can sense an extreme evil emanating from her even though Inu-Yasha has slain her." 

The silver-haired hanyou's ears twitched. "What is it, Inu-Yasha?" the demon exterminator asked. He let out a low growl. "Dammit! And I thought this bitch was the most of our problems!" he hissed. Before anyone could question his remark, part of the forest fell. All but Inu-Yasha ran back as he unsheathed his blade, growling lowly as another form with silver hair stepped forward through the dust. It was Sesshomaru. 

The demon chuckled sinisterly, running a fingertip over his new blade, which was shining in the sunlight. The hanyou continued to growl at his older half-brother. "Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want?!" he demanded angrily. Of course, the first thing he noticed about his brother was his new arm. "What, take some other poor creature's arm to replace the one I hacked off?" he demanded angrily. Sesshomaru simply chuckled. "Do you honestly think that I need _both _arms to destroy you?" he asked, he voice burning into his younger half-brother like acid. 

Inu-Yasha continued to eye Sesshomaru, noticing his new blade. The monk walked up next to him. "What is it, Miroku?" Inu-Yasha asked. Miroku furrowed his brow. "It's Sesshomaru…_and_ his new blade…there's no evil power emanating from him. It's as if…he's become some kind of sacred being," he said. Inu-Yasha eyes him strangely. "What the hell--- Oh, forget it. Just get back, I'll take care of this," the hanyou growled. 

Hearing this, Sesshomaru scoffed. _He really thinks he can just take care of me! Well…its time to test the true power of Songhai!_ Sesshomaru smirked evilly, pointing his sword at Inu-Yasha. The runes engraved on the sword began to glow black, and as if it was on instinct, he uttered something in an archaic language. Songhai glowed like fire, and fire actually did erupt from the blade, shooting toward Inu-Yasha in his friends. But before it struck, it took the shape of a phoenix, like a real bird but simply made of fire. 

"What the hell?!" Inu-Yasha yelled, darting out of the way. The fire phoenix swooped back down for him, giving a large shriek. He tried to slash at him with the Tetsusaiga, but he was forced back, his blade untransformed. "Sesshomaru…" he groaned angrily, "I don't know what kind of magic you're using, but I'm ending it all here!" As he ran to attack Sesshomaru, the phoenix swooped back down for him. Before it could attack him, Kagome sundered it with one of her sacred arrows. 

"Get him, Inu-Yasha!" she cheered. Inu-Yasha smirked evilly, and swung his sword. Sesshomaru parried it, disenchanted his blade yet again. "Dammit…" he hissed. He quickly transformed his blade again. "I have to get in one good shot…I have to use the Wound of the Wind!" He raised the Tetsusaiga, but he could not sense the Wound. _What in the hells…?_ Sesshomaru smirked a little. "How can you sense where the wind and the demon powers collide when there are no demon powers?" he asked sarcastically. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened a little, but his expression quickly changed to an uneasy smirk. "Well, I don't _need _the Wound of the Wind to kill you. I'll just hack you to bits!" 

Before Sesshomaru even needed to move, he heard Gina run up behind him. "Why don't you just leave him alone!" she yelled. A bolt of light shot from her hand, striking Inu-Yasha. His blade was once again disenchanted and he fell to his knees, but nothing more happened. As Gina's golden aura faded, he began to recognize her. "Hey…you're that girl who was with him before…" he said. "Gina-chan! I told you to stay behind!" Sesshomaru yelled. Gina walked over to him, wobbling a little. 

"Sheathe…you blade…Sesshomaru," she said. Her vision was a little blurry. _What's going on…why do I feel so awful…? _Sesshomaru did as she said, but more out of concern for her. He walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked. Gina flinched a little, and staggered a bit, falling over into his arms. "Gina-chan! Say something…" he said pleadingly. He then glared at Inu-Yasha. "Whatever you did, half-breed, you'll pay!" 

Kagome timidly walked over. "May I?" she asked. Sesshomaru picked Gina's unconscious form up, holding her out a little to the time traveler. Kagome put a hand on Gina's sweat-soaked head, nodding a bit. "She's just fainted. I think I know someone who can help, though." Sesshomaru at first opposed it, but taking Gina's health into mind, he gave a slight nod.


	6. Joyus News

__

With Angel's Love

Part V: Joyous News

An hour or so later, still feeling a little woozy, Gina awoke, rubbing her eyes. She looked around at the hut around her. "Where…where am I?" she asked. At first, she wasn't sure if there was anyone else around. But then, an old woman dressed in the attire of a priestess walked into the small room, a neutral look on her face. Gina pulled away, trying to figure out where she was. "Who are you!?" she demanded as the old woman sat down. 

"Do not fear, child. You are fine now," she said. "You didn't answer my question! And where's Sesshomaru?" Gina demanded again. "Calm down," the old woman said, "I am Kaede. And Sesshomaru it outside with Inu-Yasha and his companions." Gina nodded a bit. _So Sesshomaru brought me here…? _Kaede quickly noticed the vacant look on Gina's face. "You are here because you collapsed, child. There is nothing to fear," she said. 

Gina sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. She pulled her blanket over her, shivering a little. "So is there something wrong with me or was it just because I was so tired?" she asked. Kaede furrowed her brow a bit. "Child…how have you been feeling lately?" she asked. Gina raised an eyebrow. "Where are you getting with this?" she asked. "Simply answer, Lady Gina," Kaede replied. 

Gina thought for a moment. "Well…I have been really tired lately…and I felt a little nauseous a couple of days ago," she replied. Kaede gave a slight sigh. "And by the mark on your neck I'd assume that Sesshomaru has already made you his mate?" she asked. Gina's eyes became wide. "Y-you…you don't think that…that I'm…no way! It…it can't be…" she sputtered. Kaede gave yet another sigh. "You show all of the signs, milady," she said. Gina gaped a little, holding her stomach. Soon, her gape turned to a large smile. 

Kaede stood. "Would you like a word with Sesshomaru?" she asked rhetorically. Gina nodded, smiling sweetly, and the old priestess walked out of the hut, heading to where Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru and the rest of their companions were having the most civil conversation possible for the group of enemies. Of course, Gina was still in a slight daze. _I can't believe this…I just can't believe that…I'm pregnant! _

Outside, Inu-Yasha grilled his half-brother about his new woman as the others looked on in amazement. "So, your little Gina-chan is an angel? How'd you manage to pull that one off, hm? Steal her feathered robes while she wasn't looking so she couldn't return to heaven?" he asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru simply gave a low growl. "I didn't kidnap her, fool! I saved her from a demon! It's not my fault she fell in love with me!" he hissed. Inu-Yasha scoffed at him. "She's too good for you. You don't deserve her," he said. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, and then started chewing on a claw.

"Inu-Yasha…I can tell that Sesshomaru really cares about Gina. I mean, do you really think he would've associated himself with humans if he didn't?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha scoffed at this, too. "I still say she's too good for him," he said. Sesshomaru gave another growl. "Look, I know she's too good for me and I wished she thought so, too! Gina-chan deserves better…much better," he growled. Sango and Kagome were driven to applause. "I wish Inu-Yasha felt like that! But no! He's still hung-up over some dead woman!" Kagome praised. "And you sound honorable! Not like some lecherous creep like Miroku here," Sango said. 

Of course, the two men were disgusted by this. But before either of them could make a comeback, Kaede walked up behind them. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Gina wishes to speak with you," she said. In one fluid movement, Sesshomaru shot up and ran off the hut. "So, what's wrong with that Gina?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kaede sat down, sighing again. "I'm glad you didn't drag Lady Gina into yours and Sesshomaru's battle," she said. Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked simply. A small smirk crossed Kaede's face. "Well, Inu-Yasha, it seems that in time, you will be an uncle," she replied. Of course, all of their jaws dropped lower than humanly possible. 

Sesshomaru walked into the hut, his eyes on his beloved. "Gina-chan? Is everything alright?" he asked, sitting down next to her. She smiled a little, snuggling against him and pulling her blanket up. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Everything's perfect, Sesshomaru. Everything's just perfect," she sighed. He slid an arm around her, but eyeing her strangely. "Sesshomaru…there _is _something I need to talk to you about," she said gently. She could tell that Sesshomaru had no idea what was going on, but she could also tell that he was very concerned about her. 

"What is it?" he asked before kissing her hair. Gina looked up at him, smiling like the cat swallowed the canary. "Sesshomaru…I…" she started. Gina cut herself off. She didn't know how to say it. Sesshomaru held her hands caringly. "You can say what you need to, Gina-chan," he said softly. With this, Gina gave a large smile, and then leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "Sesshomaru…I am…with child," she said gently. Hearing this, Sesshomaru pushed her away to the point where he could see her face. "Gina-chan…are you certain?" he asked. Her smile grew as she nodded again. 

A small smile crept onto Sesshomaru's face, and then he pulled her into a warm kiss. "Mmm…I love you so much…" he said, continuing with a series of butterfly kisses. Gina giggled a little, and then sank into his arms. "Don't tease me so, future daddy," she cooed. He chuckled slightly at what she had called him, slipping his arms around her dainty waist. _I'm going to be a father,_ he thought blissfully. But then, his eyes widened as it hit him. He was going to be a father. 


	7. The Demon Horde

__

With Angel's Love

Part VI: The Demon Horde

Gina quickly noticed the shell-shocked look on Sesshomaru's face. "Is everything alright? You're not happy about this, are you?" she asked, seeming hurt. The demon quickly snapped back to reality, giving her a quick kiss. "No, no, of course I am! I'm just…a little surprised," he replied cheerfully. Gina smiled, snuggling back up against Sesshomaru's chest. 

"Oh, I've always wanted to have a baby," Gina sighed. Sesshomaru smirked a bit, pulling her even closer. "I never thought I'd be a father. For that, Gina-chan, I thank you with all my heart," he said. Gina looked at him strangely. "What's with the deathbed sentimentality?" she asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru smiled back at her. "Come now. We should be getting back to the castle," he said, helping her to stand. "Sesshomaru, why are you taking me back home? I'm fine!" 

Sesshomaru gave a slight sigh. "Gina-chan, if anything were to happen to you, I'd have to become some kind of hermit," he said sarcastically, giving a slight laugh. Gina looked at him wide-eyed. "But…you said I would accompany you into battle! What about treating me like a warrior?! I'm not that far along! I don't need to be treated like some kind of invalid!" she argued. Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. I won't be putting you _and _our child in danger. You need your rest, and I won't let you go into battle," he replied. With that, he led her out of the hut.

They continued walking, planning to slip away with out being noticed, they were met by Inu-Yasha. "Well, well. I hear I'm going to be an uncle, eh? I can't believe you _forced _yourself on that poor girl!" he growled. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and then he looked down at Gina. "What did you tell that old hag!?" he demanded. She glared at Sesshomaru a little, and then gave Inu-Yasha the evil eye. 

"He's just making assumptions," Kagome said, walking up to them. She then flashed Sesshomaru and Gina a large smile. "Congratulations!" she said happily. Gina smiled in return, snuggling up against Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku then joined them as well. Miroku began to walk over to Gina, a familiar, perverted look on his face, when Sango smacked him over the head with her boomerang bone. "Back off, you lecher! She's already pregnant!" she growled, scowling sharply. Sesshomaru, of course, looked as though he'd rip the monk's throat out. But somehow, he resisted. 

The demon quickly slid his arm around his woman, and gave Miroku a low growl. "Let's go, Gina. We should return to the castle as quickly as possible," he said. He began leading her off again, when they heard the screech of a bird. They all looked up, and saw a giant bird with red feathers and swirling, reddish-gold plumage coming from its head, wings, and tail. It screeched again, and then began to slowly swoop down to the ground. Inu-Yasha quickly drew his Tetsusaiga, ready to attack, and Sesshomaru drew Songhai. But when he tried to use a spell of fire, his new blade began to pulse. _What is happening…my blade…is it…reacting to this bird? _

The phoenix then touched down on the ground, looking at the strange group of people. But it seemed to be focused mostly on Songhai. There was a sliver chain around the bird's long neck, and a saddle on its shoulders. A moment later, a quite familiar sword smith leapt off of his feathered steed, walking over to Sesshomaru and Gina. 

Sesshomaru smirked, sliding Songhai back into its polished black sheath. "Vaul…what in hell are _you _doing here?" he asked. Inu-Yasha charged at him, not hearing that his brother and the heavenly sword smith knew each other. Vaul grabbed a hammer from his belt, striking the Tetsusaiga with it. The sword twanged as it got knocked back, and the hanyou sheathed his blade. "Who in the hell is this, Sesshomaru?" he demanded angrily. Vaul rolled his eyes as Sesshomaru began to speak. 

"This is Vaul…we're…acquaintances," he said. Gina sighed. "Vaul here made Sesshomaru's new sword not to mention he's my older brother," she said sarcastically. "You have no idea how long I've been looking for you two," Vaul growled. Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly were you looking for us?" he asked. Vaul smiled a little. "I just wanted to check in on my baby sister, that's all. And you're lucky Prometheus here has a sense of direction," he said, pointing and the phoenix, or I would've never gotten here." 

"Is this the phoenix my sword came from?" Sesshomaru asked. Vaul gave a satisfied nod. "Yep. And I see you like it," he replied. Inu-Yasha walked over, laughing a little. "Well, you've certainly picked a _great _time to come and check in on your sister," he laughed. Vaul looked at Inu-Yasha strangely, and then turned to Sesshomaru and Gina. "What is he talking about?" he asked. 

When he asked this, Inu-Yasha continued to laugh, and the rest of them watched as the young couple began to blush. "What's going on?" Vaul asked, nose-to-nose with his younger sister. Gina forced an innocent laugh. "Well…Vaul…there's something we need to tell you," Gina said. Sesshomaru gave her a sharp look. "What do you mean _we_?" he whispered harshly. Gina sighed at him. "Well, it _does_ take two, you know," she replied in a whisper. 

Vaul poked his sister in the shoulder, getting her attention. "Okay. Now tell me what you've been trying to hide from me," he said. 

About twenty minutes later, after distracting Vaul and stalling as much as they could, they sat across from the sword smith, who was slurping up a cup of simmering ramen. "C'mon, already! Spill, you two!" he growled. Inu-Yasha and friends were sitting back, watching the developing scene. "Well…" Gina started hesitantly, "Vaul…it seems that I'm…well…pregnant." Hearing this without being prepared whatsoever, Vaul choked on his soup a little. 

"You're…you're what?!" he choked. Gina smiled wide at him. "You're going to be an uncle, Vaul! Isn't this great?" she asked. Her elder brother nodded, a large smile on his face as he set down his bowl of soup. In an instant, he overjoyed look turned sinister and he leapt onto Sesshomaru, trying to strangle him. "You pervert! I can't believe you did this to her! She's only eighteen!" he growled. Of course, Sesshomaru easily fought him off, throwing him to the ground. 

"Dammit, Vaul, what in hell was that about?!" he growled angrily, rubbing a forming bruise round his neck. Vaul got up to his knees, wiping a bit of blood from below his nose. "Sorry about that…I just overreacted a little," he sighed. Gina came over and gave him a quick kiss. "Are you alright, Sesshomaru?" she asked. He nodded a little, pulling her close. "Don't worry, Gina-chan. I'm fine," he replied reassuringly. 

She smiled, nuzzling against him. Inu-Yasha walked up to them, a smug look on his face. "Well I'm glad that little family tiff was averted, but will you people please leave?" he asked sarcastically. Before anyone could answer, they heard the screeching of Vaul's phoenix, Prometheus. They all looked up, and saw the giant bird being attacked by many demons, breathing fire at them in defense. "How didn't I sense them?" Vaul growled, taking two silver hammers form his belt. Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha both drew their blades. 

"Stay here, Gina-chan. I'll take care of this," Sesshomaru said. Inu-Yasha said the same to Kagome, and the two half-brothers and the heavenly sword smith leapt into action, slaughtering the demons left and right. Sango and Miroku then started attacking the second group of demons that came from behind. Kagome joined in, but her arrows, as well as Inu-Yasha's, Sango's, and Miroku's weapons were barely having any effect. "What's going on here?" the young time-traveler exclaimed, firing her sixth arrow at a demon that should've already been turned to dust. 

Gina could feel the evil power in the air, as could Vaul and Sesshomaru. _These demons…they are no ordinary demons…I believe…these are vessels of Hell! _


	8. Selene and Azrael

__

With Angel's Love

Part VII: Selene and Azrael

Inu-Yasha growled fiercely as he slammed his sword into one of the demons, though it took much more strength than it should have. "What…the…hell!" he growled, finally destroying it. Sesshomaru destroyed two demons at once, his blade flaming. Vaul smashed one with his hammer, and then hit it once more, killing it. As Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha hit the ground, Vaul leapt onto Prometheus's saddle, striking another demon as it came near. Prometheus finished it off with a blast of fire, wounding a few others. 

"What the hell are these things, Sesshomaru?" Inu-Yasha growled as he slashed at another. Sesshomaru killed another few, growling. "How should I know!?" Sesshomaru replied angrily. Vaul swooped low to the ground on Prometheus, and quickly jumped off, hitting another few of the demons. "This is a good first lesson in being an archangel, Sesshomaru," Vaul said, quickly defending himself again. "Theses demons…" he started, bashing another's head in, "Are demons of hell. Too bad Gina can't fight…cause an angel with her kind of power would be able to mow these rabble down without batting an eyebrow!"

As Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, and Vaul fought off the demons as best they could, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Gina were having even more trouble. Kagome shot another arrow, but like all the others, it had the same effect as that of a mortal weapon. Before it had a chance to attack more, Shippo attacked it with foxfire, finally finishing it off. Miroku continued throwing sacred scrolls at them and hitting the demons with his staff, since they were all moving around too much to use his Kazaana. He smacked another one, and let Kirara finish it off with a violent swipe of her claws. Blood spattered on the ground as the demon was dismembered, some of it spattering on the dead bodies of other demons. 

Kagome fired yet another arrow, but it barely injured it. And a few more were already beginning to surround her. She shot at it again, and before she could make a move, another attacked. The demon slashed her with its large claws, throwing her to the ground. Kagome sat up, wincing in pain as she looked down at the five long gashes along her body. Before the demon got a chance to attack her again, Gina destroyed it easily with a blast of energy. She destroyed five or six more in this manner, and then helped Kagome to stand. 

"Are you alright?" Gina asked. Kagome gave a slight nod, but saw that Gina was already becoming weak. "What about you? You look like you're going to faint again," Kagome said. Gina smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm fine," she said, "Can you draw a bow?" Kagome nodded again. "Good, then do it!" Gina yelled, killing off another demon. Kagome shot at another demon, this time striking it in the eye. Sango and Kirara were busy with attacking their own pair, as were Miroku and Shippo. But no matter how many demons they killed, it was like they weren't even making a dent in their numbers.

"What business do these demons have with us?!" Sango thought aloud, killing another demon with her boomerang bone. She gave a low growl, and stabbed another demon with her sword as her usual weapon returned. She finished that demon off with her sword, and then attacked another with her boomerang. As Gina helped Shippo, she came to a conclusion. _I have to use my _real_ power…_With this, she entered her tennyo form in a burst of light. 

When Gina transformed into her highest power, both Sesshomaru and Vaul stopped what they were doing. "That's…that's Gina's battle aura," Sesshomaru said. Vaul killed yet another demon. "Do you really think she would've done that?" he asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer his question. "I leave these demons to you! I have to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid!" he called out. With that, the silver haired demon leapt off. But by the time he reached where the others were fighting, Gina, along with most of the demons, were gone. He ran over to Kagome, who was readying to draw her bow again. "Where is she?" he demanded shakily. 

"Gina flew that way! And some of the demons followed after her…" she said. Just after finishing her statement, Kagome passed out, falling into Sesshomaru's arms. The demon held her there for a moment until Inu-Yasha and Vaul appeared behind them. "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled. She stirred a little, but soon fell back into unconsciousness. Inu-Yasha quickly snatched her away from his elder brother, and the other demon quickly took the opportunity to go and rescue his young lover. He could feel her power dwindling quickly. And when she was too weak to move, she would be doomed.

Gina, now struggling to keep on her feet, destroyed another few demons with a blast of power. She was surrounded, and could feel herself weakening. As one of them ran circles around her, she slashed it with her empowered javelin, destroying nine or ten of them at once. When she did this, she fell to her knees. She blasted another demon away, but Gina was quickly running out of power. She set her javelin down, breathing heavily. _My power never dries up like this…I should be able to go for hours! It must be because I'm with child…_

Another demon attacked her just as her vision began to blur. She destroyed it, but then, with most of her energy gone, Gina fell completely to the ground, her eyes half shut. As this happened, the demons began to swarm the young tennyo. Her breathing was deep and shaky, and she wasn't sure how long she would last. _Why did I lead them away? Why did I go where no one could help me?! _Gina winced in anticipation of her death, when a white light shot through the demons. All of the fell to the ground, lifeless, and orbs of black light were soaked into a silver blade that a young man held. 

He had long, silky black hair that was tied back into a ponytail, and had tanned skin. On each his cheeks were two red stripes, and his eyes were a piercing, almost glowing amber. And over his white gi and hakama was angelic armor just as Gina wore over her own pink yukata. Strangest of all were to two black dog ears that jutted from his mane. The young woman who now lie helplessly on the ground looked up at him intently as he walked over. "Are you alright?" he asked gently as he knelt down next to her. Gina simply gave a whimper, and so he scooped her up into his arms. "Who are you?" Gina asked. He smirked a little. "My name is Azrael. And I assume that you are Lady Gina," he answered politely. Gina gaped as he spoke his name. _The Angel of Death…no!!!_

Gina then passed out, from both shock and loss of energy. Azrael shook her a little. "Oh man…did my name scare another poor person?" he thought aloud. The young man shook her a bit, and she stirred. "My…baby…please…" she muttered in her sleep. This brought a smirk to Azrael's face. "Good, good. It's seems that we're not endangering our own conception after all. I'm certain that this will please Selene." With this said, Azrael stood, Gina still in his arms. "And now it's time to go and find that little sister of mine." 

Back where Sesshomaru was trying to fight his way to Gina, demons once again began to swarm. _Gina-chan…I'll get to you…_ As he burned and hacked away at the swarming demons, he tried to sense Gina's aura. Her angelic power was almost completely gone. _Gina-chan…just hang on! _As he was locked in thought, one of the demons caught him with its sharp, venom-soaked claws. He faltered, already feeling the pain of the demon's poison. But before Sesshomaru needed to attack the demon, the sky went dark and a bolt of lightning shot from the sky, turning the demon to dust.

A few more bolts of lightning rained down from the sky, each of them annihilating a demon. Sesshomaru prepared to fight another demon, but his vision was already being blurred. But he clearly saw when a young woman walked through the forest. She had long, wavy black hair that came down to her waist, with two black dog ears jutting from behind a thing purple hair band. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a grim grayish color. On her forehead was a purple crescent. She was wearing loose, black silk robes, with strips of purple silk around the sleeves and the edge of the skirt. She turned to the other demons, a blank expression on her face. "And now…" she started, her voice high-pitched, her pale eyes glowing with a white light, "You'll die." 

More bolts of lightning shot down from the sky, utterly destroying all of the demons below their impact. Sesshomaru caught a whiff of this girl's scent, and gaped as he did so. Her scent was a mix of his own and Gina's. _But how…?_ He gave a low growl, thinking the worst of his beloved Gina-chan. "Who in the seven hells are you?!" he demanded angrily, his eyes turning red. The young woman turned to him, remaining silent. But she did nothing. She simply stood there, eyeing Sesshomaru intently. As the other demons retreated in fear of this mysterious young woman's power, the other surrounded her. 

Her eyes danced between them, and she bit her lip. "I must defend…" she whispered. Her eyes began to glow with the same pale light. Both Vaul and Sesshomaru could feel angelic energy surging within her. _What is she…? _Sesshomaru thought. The mysterious young woman began to bite her lip, and the purple crescent on her forehead began to glow. But as thunder began to rumble above, Azrael appeared over the treetops, Gina still tightly clutched in his arms.

"Selene! Don't attack! They're friends!" he said, landing next to her. Seeing Gina, Sesshomaru rushed over, taking his mate from him. Gina stirred a bit, and opened her eyes again, looking up at Sesshomaru's worried face. "What…happened…?" she asked. He simply smiled. "Don't worry. Everything's fine," he replied gently. Sesshomaru held her close, growling lowly at Azrael and Selene. "Who in the hells are you?!" he demanded angrily. Azrael gave an rebellious smirk, scoffing a little. 

"Selene and I? I'm surprised you've yet to notice. We're yours and Lady Gina's children." 


	9. The Sealed Rock

__

With Angel's Love

Part VIII: The Sealed Rock

When Azrael said this, Gina snuggled against Sesshomaru even more. The demon set his young love down, still holding her close. "Just who the hell do you think you are, claiming to be our children?!" he demanded angrily. "She has only just learned of her first pregnancy," he hissed menacingly. Selene gave a slight smile. "What my brother is trying to say," she started, brushing a strand of her thick, shadow-colored hair out of her face, "Is that we traveled through time using our angelic power." 

Sesshomaru gave a sarcastic scoff. "Anyone can lie. Give us some real proof," he said acidly. Vaul walked over to Sesshomaru, smirking a little. "You really _don't _know anything, do you?" he asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru simply scowled. "Don't be mean Vaul. We're both new at this…" Gina said. The sword smith nodded. "Yes, but could you really not notice the sacred aura that emanates from these two?" he asked. 

"No," Sesshomaru started, "But I do recognize their scents as a mix or Gina's and my own." "Then they _must_ be speaking the truth," Gina said, "But…why would you travel back in time? Unless…you wanted to somehow change history?" Azrael gave a slight laugh. "Oh, _hell_ no! It's nothing important like that!" he chuckled. Selene gave a soft smile. "We simply wished to come back in time to see what our parents and family were like when they were younger," she said. Azrael scoffed. "Yeah, and before you were all so anal retentive." 

Sesshomaru glared as Azrael said this. "I can certainly see _why_ something like that would happen," he replied sarcastically. Selene gave a gentle nod. "Well," she started softly, "Azrael still is quite a troublemaker." He glared at her for a second, and then scratched his chin in thought. "But, what puzzles me though are these hell-born demons that appeared at the same time we did. It seems that our coming to this time…may have attracted them. But…of course, with powers like ours, it wouldn't be too much trouble to destroy any that come our way!" 

Gina sighed. "But what about the demons that are trying to take over the lands?" she asked. Azrael raised an eyebrow. "What? What demons?" he asked, having absolutely no idea what was happening. Inu-Yasha smirked a little. "I think I killed one of them," he said, "And _I _didn't really think she all that tough." Sesshomaru nodded a little. "Yes. She must've been a little girl for a weak half-breed like you to finish her off," he replied acidly. "Actually," Kagome started, "She used some kind of magic. She was able to summon fire!" 

"Wait a minute," Gina started, "Didn't that man say that there was a large group of them?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Hai. She was probably only separated from the group. We should go and eradicate them before they cause even more damage." With this, Sesshomaru began to walk off, but Gina quickly stopped him. "Uh…we've got some company," she whispered. Sesshomaru turned his head, seeing Selene and Azrael, their 'children', Vaul, and his phoenix, Prometheus hovering ten or twelve yards overhead. At this, the demon lord and archangel gave a large sigh.

"First of all," he said, indicating Azrael and Selene, "You two are going back to your own time. If I know Gina, she's certainly worried about you, even if she has changed over time." Then, he glared at Vaul and his phoenix. "And _you,_ you obnoxious brother-in-law, just go back to your forgery and leave _me _the hell alone," he growled. Vaul walked over to him. "No way. I can sense extremely evil energy emanating from that demon's body. It's most certainly the energy of a fallen angel. And if there's more than one, you could be in real trouble is you take them on. And I certainly won't let my baby sister and her man get hurt," he said. "Hey! And what about us! We're certainly not going to let our mother be hurt before we're even born, especially if the demons have been attracted by our presence in this time!" Azrael shouted, finally speaking. 

Sesshomaru gave a heavy sigh, and began walking again. "Fine. Do as you please. I have a land to save," he growled. Gina quickly followed, heaving a slight sigh. She rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, a small smile crossing her face. "Well, at least we have help," she sighed. Just after she said this, Azrael walked next to them, throwing his arm around both their necks. "So, how have you two been doing?" he asked loudly. Gina gave an awkward smile, almost forgetting to realize that Azrael was her son from the future. "Oh yes," Sesshomaru groaned, sliding his hands into the opposite sleeve, "Some help indeed." 

As they traveled on, and after an hour or two, they came upon a large clearing, with a large boulder in the center. "What is _that_?" Gina asked, examining the rock strangely. She, Selene, Azrael, and Vaul all walked over, though Sesshomaru had no interest. "There's a…seal on it…" Gina said, examining the old scroll. Selene set her hand down on it. "And it's giving off a lot of sacred energy," she said. Azrael set his hand on it. "Well, then, let's take it off and see what it's sealing," he said. But as Azrael picked at one of the corners, they heard a voice coming from the forest before them.

"I wouldn't release the evil kept inside there if I were you." 

. 


	10. The Evil Unleashed

**__**

[A/N: Hello. We haven't talked in a while, have we? Well, I'd just like to take the time to thank you for all the reviews, and of course to ask you to keep them coming! Well, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!]

With Angel's Love

Part IX: The Evil Unleashed

Everyone's eyes darted over to the forest, when a large, lumbering form emerged from the woods. As it came into the light, the form was more defined into a large, stone-colored man, as if it were a statue that had just come to life. "Do…not…remove…that…seal," it said, sounding like it was just getting used to its own voice, "For…if you do…a great evil…will be unleashed." Azrael and Sesshomaru both drew their blades, giving the same kind of evil smirk toward him. 

"That smirk tells ya that they're related," Vaul said, nudging his younger sister with his elbow. Gina sighed, nodding her head. "I can take care of this," Azrael said pompously. Sesshomaru gave him a slight growl. "Allow me, son. I'm sure I have a bit more battle experience than you," he said. Azrael raised an eyebrow. "At least allow me to show you my own power," he said icily. Sesshomaru no reply, but the father and son continued to give each other harsh glares. 

Vaul nudged his younger sister again. "It's their attitudes, too. I can't believe you actually let him _take_ you," he said. Gina gave him a harsh look. "Silence, Vaul. I would prefer it if you don't talk about Sesshomaru like that," she said. As Azrael and Sesshomaru continued to bicker over who exactly would take care of this person called the Guardian, Selene walked up and stopped between them. "I'll take care of this," she said gently. 

Selene's eyes narrowed, and began to shine with an ethereal light. "Whatever you are, Guardian, I will be your demise. And then I will find out whatever it is that you're protecting," she said. The Guardian reached to his back, pulling two stone scimitars. "I must keep the evil in this place sealed. It must not awaken," it said. Selene turned her head, looking at her brother and father. "I advise you to take a step back. I wouldn't want my lightning to strike any…_unintended _targets," she said. 

Azrael did as she asked, knowing his sister's powers quite well. Seeing this, Sesshomaru sheathed his own blade, and did as his son had. Selene slid her hands into the pockets of her large robes, smirking sinisterly and chuckling slightly. Her eyes glowed with the light of the full moon, when lighting began to flash overhead. As the giant Guardian lumbered toward her, one of his stone swords raised, a bolt of lighting shot down toward him. 

Though made of stone, he quickly dodged the bolt of lightning. "Ooh, you're fast. Too bad you're going to die," she laughed. Selene lunged forward at him, and the Guardian leapt back. Selene summoned two more bolts of lightning, the stone man quickly dodging both. "Hmm…" she started, summoning another bolt, "You're really bent on protecting this rock. I wonder what you're hiding. Maybe I should see what you're hiding when I'm done finishing you." 

The stone man's look turned sour, and he swung both of his stone swords at her. "You…will…not!!" it yelled angrily. Selene easily dodged, setting down on the ground, her hands still in her pockets. The stone Guardian set down, standing in front of the boulder. "Though you all have the blood of a tennyo, unleash the evil kept here and you will _all_ fall from your grace!" it said. Selene scoffed at him. "I doubt that I, the thunder goddess will not be able sunder whatever evil you're trying to keep hidden," she said. Smirking evilly, Selene brushed some of her thick black hair out of her face, her eyes narrowing. In an instant, another bolt of her purifying lightning shot from the sky. 

Once again, the Guardian leapt out of the way just in time, but the lightning struck the boulder. "Perfect hit," Selene said to herself. She snorted with amusement as the stone Guardian's face contorted with fear as the sealing scroll was burned away. As it reached the ground, the Guardian slowly slid its stone scimitars back into their sheathes. "You know not what you do…" it spoke. As it completed what it said, the Guardian once again became petrified, and with a slight breeze, blew off as dust into the wind. 

"Well that's odd…" Selene said, "I destroyed the seal, and all it did destroy the Guardian." She took a few steps forward, but then leapt back suddenly, shielding herself with her arm. "Such power…" she said. Azrael gave a slight sigh. "I _knew _you shouldn't have done that," he said. However, no one was listening. Gina was already in Sesshomaru's firm grasp. "I can feel it too," she said. As she said this, beams of black light began to show from the boulder, and bits of the stone began to chip away into black light. 

_Born into darkness, living in darkness, till death in darkness. The six brothers born in shadow, I command you, by your unholy oaths, open the gates to this world, break the binds of the pure of heart! _

Everyone looked around for the owner of this phantom voice. "What in hell was that?" Vaul shuddered, holding his hammers, ready to fight. Sesshomaru and Azrael both drew their swords, Selene prepared to summon more lightning, and Gina prepared a battle aura. Another pulse of energy was felt, and the entire boulder gave way to a ball of black light. 

__

Finally, after two centuries, I am free!!

Yet another shockwave of power emanated from the sphere of black light, it then seemed to take a form. The form of a crouching man, made completely out of the black light. All of them prepared to attack, when the light faded, taking the shape of what seemed to be a human, who was dressed in clothing none of them had ever seen. Raven black hair, tied into a braid that came to his ankles. Red, glowing eyes, and a smug, triumphant expression. He slowly stood, panting a bit. He looked around, his expression dazed. "Here…where I was sealed those two hundred years ago…" he said. 

"The spell, sundered by a single bolt of lightning," he said, looking up, "And yet there is not a cloud in the sky. How is it, then, that I was freed?" Sesshomaru gave a low growl. "What are you, that you reek of death?" he demanded. The mysterious creature gave a slight chuckle. "So many necks to provide nourishment. But before I take sustenance from your blood, tell me. How was it that the spell of sealing was sundered and I was set free?" 

The strange creature looked around, glaring particularly at Sesshomaru. "Who are you? Did you free me?" he asked. A sinister smirk crossed Sesshomaru's face. "No…but I will be the one to send you to hell!" he yelled. With that, he sent a small cyclone of fire soaring toward the odd man. He quickly leapt out of the way, a blank look on his face. "Hmm…a fire-user. You may not be the one who freed me, but I think I will drink your blood," he said. He raised his hand, and it began to glow black. 

"Black baptism!!" the man yelled. A black and purple beam shot from his hand, nearly hitting Sesshomaru and the other, though the demon blocked it with another blast of fire. "What are you?!" Sesshomaru demanded angrily. The man simply glared. "Answer my question first. Which one of you sundered my spell?!" he yelled. Selene glared at him. "I did," she said sternly, "And I'll also be the one to destroy you!!" She charged forward, summoning three bolts of lightning, which blocked his escape. Selene drew her claws, smirking. "And now…you're mine!!!" 

The man smirked. "I think not…" he muttered to himself. In a flash, he jumped forward, gripping tightly onto Selene's wrists. There was a certain bloodlust in his eyes, and he seemed quite weak. And then it hit her. _This…this creature…is a vampire! _Azrael gaped, drawing his sword. "I'll suck out your evil soul before I _ever_ let you touch my sister, you vile beast!" he yelled. He charged forward, precisely swinging his blade. However, the man shot another beam of black light, this one scathing his shoulder. Azrael landed, growling loudly. "You…bastard!" he hissed, looking at the bloody tear on his arm, "I'll slice you to bits!!" It was also at this time when Selene broke away from the vampire's death grip, and when she landed on the ground, she looked at him, her eyes glowing with the same ghostly light. 

"Do you know what happens to a vampire when its struck with lightning?" she asked sarcastically, an evil smirk on her face, "The same as everything else." She summoned yet another bolt of lightning, this more powerful than the rest had been. It nearly struck, but at the last instant, he shot toward her. When he stopped, he was at the point that if they were the same height, they'd be standing nose-to-nose. "Milady…Selene, is it?" he asked. Selene simply gave a growl. He smirked, and then took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss just above her knuckles, and then smiled widely at her. 

"My name is Arthas Fenrir. For freeing me with your spell of lightning, I feel that I am obligated to you," he said. Selene simply glared, tearing her hand away. "I don't need a servant. I am a warrior, and so I will act as one, and not as a pampered princess. Especially if the one who's in my service is a dark creature such as a vampire," she growled. Arthas stood, giving her puppy eyes. "Come, now. I'll do anything you wish," he said. Of course, before he could continue, Sesshomaru walked over, sheathed his blade, and then picked Arthas up by the frilled collar if his shirt. "Just who in hell do you think you are? If my daughter tells you she doesn't need you around, then get lost! Especially if you need the blood of others to survive!" 

"You're…_daughter_?" Arthas asked, seeming quite surprised, "She looks nothing like you. Are you _sure_ she's really your child?" Selene growled, and then smacked him across the head, sending him to the ground. "If you're my servant, then you'll have to listen to my family, too!" she hissed. Arthas quickly got up, nodding. "Yes, Lady Selene. And you're family would be…?"

Selene sighed, indicating everyone as she spoke their names. "Everyone here. Azrael is my twin brother, Sesshomaru, as you know, is my father, Gina is my mother, and Vaul is her brother, my uncle," she replied icily. Sesshomaru gaped at this. She had just introduced them all to a vampire. Of course, none of them liked this. "What are you thinking?!" Gina demanded, walking up to her. Vaul smirked a little. "Well, it looks like she's befriending a vampire," he said. Gina simply smacked him in the side, quite hard, actually. "I know that, you stupid buffoon," she said, scowling. "Selene-chan, what're you _doing_?" Azrael asked. Of course, the young woman was paying much attention. 

"So…if you're my servant now, you'll do anything I say?" Selene asked. Arthas gave a slightly regretting sigh, and then nodded. "For freeing me from the imprisonment, I will make up for it the best I can," he said. Selene smiled at this. "_Anything_?" she asked again. Once again, Arthas nodded. Selene smiled again. "Then pick me up," she commanded. Arthas looked at her strangely, and then did so. As he did this, Selene struggled and fought him off. "Awp!" she said, falling to the ground, "I was kidding, dammit!" Azrael gaped. "I've never heard you curse before! Congratulations!" he cheered. 

Selene growled at him, standing and brushing the dirt off of her robes. "One," she started, glaring at her brother, "I'll never let another foul word escape my lips. And two," she said, turning to Arthas, "And _you_ need to learn how to be a better servant."


	11. Drinking Blood

__

With Angel's Love

Part X: Drinking Blood 

They had continued on with searching for the elusive demons that plagued Sesshomaru's lands, but they had had no luck whatsoever. Of course, they had witnessed the carnage and heard stories of the chaos these demons had caused, but they had yet to actually engage in battle, let alone see, one of these intangible demons. 

As well as searching for the scourge that threatened the western lands, Gina, Sesshomaru, Vaul, Azrael, and even Selene were being forced to get used to her new vampire servant, Arthas. It wasn't as if he was a nuisance, since he had done everything Selene had asked, though her requests were few. He had just seemed to be annoyed by actually obligating _himself_ to serving anyone. And he also had seemed weak, though that was probably because of a need of blood. And it was that that seemed to be his biggest problem at the moment. 

Gina leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, taking a small bite out of an apple. The demon lord sighed, smiling down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Gina swallowed her mouthful of fruit, smiling a little. "I've never been better," she cooed. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm glad," he said gently. He kissed her again, as Azrael walked up behind them. "Do you two have to do that? I mean, it may be easy to forget sometimes, but I am your son," he said sarcastically. Sesshomaru gave a small growl, which turned into muttering. "It's quite hard to believe that in his time neither of us has tried to murder him." 

After continuing on for a half an hour or so, they came upon a small village near an even smaller patch of farmland. "Hmm…" Sesshomaru started, "It seems we _are _a few steps ahead of the demons we seek." Of course, he was citing the fact that the village a good fifty miles south was utterly destroyed, and the demon path had been clear: move north and leave not a single trace of life. "It seems the most logical course would be to wait in this area for the elusive pack, and then when they come to decimate this village, we strike them down," Vaul said. 

After finishing off the last of her apple, Gina gave a loud yawn. "Sesshomaru," she said between yawns, "Do you think we could stay at an inn tonight? I'm quite tired." Of course, the demon nodded, not able to help himself but agree to his mate's wishes. "Of course, Gina-chan," he said, smiling wide. Surprising her, and somewhat himself, he picked her up bridal-style. Gina smiled up at him, her hazel eyes glistening in the sunlight. She slid her arms around his neck, smiling. "What is this for?" she asked. Sesshomaru smirked, leaning down and placing a light kiss on her lips. "Well, you said you were tired, didn't you?" he asked. Gina laughed playfully. "I guess I did, huh," she said. Sesshomaru's smile grew, and as he took a step forward, he looked backward. 

"Are any of you coming or are you going to stand there and gawk?" he asked sarcastically. Without waiting for a reply from any of them, Sesshomaru went on ahead, Gina still clutched tightly in his arms. "Well, _that _was certainly disgusting," Azrael sighed, walking up next to Vaul. Of course, the heavenly sword smith nodded. "You're telling me," he replied. Selene, not paying attention to their _conversation, _walked past them with a slight sigh. "You two really are childish, you know that?" she asked. Then she turned, looking at her vampiric servant. "Arthas, are you just going to stand there or are you going to accompany me?" Selene asked. 

He looked up, apparently breaking himself from thought. "Oh, Lady Selene," he said, scratching his chin, "Tonight I will not be able to escort you. Should I be needed in battle, I will be there." Selene looked at him strangely, then nodded. "Alright. Though I doubt we'll need you in battle," she said. With that, Arthas disappeared off into the forest. "Well, that was weird," Azrael said. Selene gave a slight nod. "Yes it is, but then again, it's really not something to waste our concern on," she said. With that, she followed after her parents, and a moment or so later, Vaul and Azrael did as well.

About an hour later, Sesshomaru and Gina, with Vaul standing guard outside the inn, lie together on the futons that they had laid down next to each other, their arms entwined in a loving embrace. "Mmm…Gina-chan, I love you so much," he said planting a small kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, she kissed him herself. "No, I love you more," she replied, a playful smile dancing on her lips. "I thought you said you were tired," he said softly. Gina laughed silently. "Well, lying here with you gave me back my strength," she answered. Sesshomaru shook his head a little, and then kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

"You should get your rest," he said, smirking a little. Gina gave a slight sigh. "You're treating me like a child," she said. Sesshomaru kissed her yet again. "It's not you I'm so concerned about, it's our children. They may be…well, a little _off beat _as adults, but their company is certainly much better than that of your brother's," he said. Gina smiled up at him. "Then perhaps I will," she said, nuzzling against him. He tightened his grip around her shoulders, smirking as he shut his eyes. "Sleep well, my beautiful Gina-chan," he said. _I'll never let anything happen to you, my beloved Gina-chan…_

Selene and Azrael sat in the room that they shared in the inn, empty bowls in the corner, only a few grains of rice left on them. Azrael sat near a small oil lamp, polishing his soul-stealing blade. "You look worried, Selene. What's with you?" he asked, his eyes not moving from the sword of bluish steel. Selene sighed, running a jade comb through her curly black hair. "I don't know why," she sighed, "But I guess I'm just a little concerned about what Arthas is doing and where exactly he's doing it." Azrael raised an eyebrow, setting his blade and rag down. 

"He is your _servant_, right? I don't see why you're wasting your concern. And anyway, frowning causes wrinkles. Arthas…that creep will come back when he gets hungry," Azrael said. Selene nodded. "Yes. He'll come back. He _is _my servant after all. Arthas said it himself, he's obligated to serve me," she said. With this, she set down her comb and laid down, pulling the thin blankets over herself. _Of course…_she thought, _He'll come back_. But then, what her brother had said played again over again and again in her mind. …_He'll come back when he gets hungry…when he gets hungry…_

Then it hit her. Selene shot up, and then quickly stood. She pulled her robes on over her nightgown, not even bothering to dress properly. "Where are you going?!" Azrael asked. As Selene ran to the door, he threw down his sword once again. "Selene! Stop! What're you doing?!" he demanded. "I'm going to find Arthas!!" she said. With that, Selene ran down the hall. 

Selene ran down the rest of the hall, and then out the door of the inn. She darted past her uncle, who shot up when she saw he running. "Selene?! Where are you going?" Vaul asked. She kept running, only looking back. "There's no time to explain!" With that, she disappeared into the woods. Vaul ran inside, where he was met by Azrael. "Where'd Selene go?" Azrael demanded. "I don't know…somewhere out in the village," he replied. Azrael gave a low growl, slipping his sheathed sword into his belt. "Dammit! I'm going after her!" he growled. With that, Azrael ran outside. Vaul nodded, and then he barged into Sesshomaru and Gina's room. 

"You two aren't doing anything nasty, are you?" he asked shielding his eyes. Sesshomaru gave a low growl, and laid Gina down on the futon as she stirred from her sleep. "We've got a slight…well, problem," he said. "What is it?" Gina asked, walking up behind Sesshomaru. "It's Selene. She ran off…and really didn't give me or Azrael a reason," Vaul replied. "Damn…" Sesshomaru growled lowly, "I'll go find her. Vaul, stay here with Gina." With that, he charged out of the room. Gina tried to follow after, but, following his brother-in-law's direction, kept her from doing so. 

Selene ran through the village, heading toward the growing scent of blood. _Please…do not let it be that Arthas has preyed upon innocent people!_ She ran a bit more, when she neared a dead end where the scents of blood and death lingered. She took a few steps forward, when she felt a warm liquid at her feet. She moved her foot, which was now dripping with dark blood. Selene heard a thud, and so she ran into the alley, where she saw seven bodies strewn about, their faces contorted with fear and pain, some with large wounds. The one thing that they all shared was that each of them was in the midst of a pool of blood, which was presumably their own at one time. 

And standing just above one of them was Arthas, his face and hands soaked in blood. "Arthas…did _you _do all of this?" Selene asked, taking a few, horrified steps toward him. He glared at her for a moment, and then realized who it was. The crazed red faded from his eyes, and a small smirk crossed his face. "Oh…Lady Selene…I didn't see you there," he said. Selene gave a low growl. "If I knew you were going to kill all of these innocents, I wouldn't have released you from that rock!!" she shouted angrily. Arthas examined her expression for a moment. She seemed almost…betrayed. 

"I'm not sure why you didn't expect this. I _am _a vampire, you know. And I've gone without blood for two centuries. You're lucky I didn't suck the blood of you and your family as soon as you freed me," he said acidly. Selene still looked hurt. "But…all these poor people…there are plenty of animals here! Why couldn't you just drain them?" Arthas gave a sharp scoff. "An animal's blood is far less potent then that of a human. I would've had to drain every horse, pig, and bird in this village just to get my strength back."   


Selene bit her lip a little. Then, she felt another evil aura enter the area. Arthas and Selene both sniffed the air at the same time, and came to the same answer. "Demons," they said in unison. 


	12. Rheia's Attack

__

With Angel's Love

Part XI: Rheia's Attack

Selene growled at Arthas, and then turned. "I've got more people to save!" she hissed. With this said, she turned and ran off. Of course, Arthas followed. "Lady Selene…" he said blandly, only a few steps behind her. Selene gave off yet another loud growl. "You thug! Say my name again tonight and I'll stab you though the heart!!" she yelled. Arthas glared at her for a moment as she pulled a long, silver rapier from her sleeve. "Ah," he started with a smirk, "A master of concealed weapons I see." 

Her eyes slowly darted over to him. "All that blood…" she said. "Why was there so much blood? I thought you sustained yourself by drinking people's blood, not letting it soak the ground." Arthas shut his eyes for a moment. "They were quite feisty. I only intended the kill that one woman, but those others tried to help her. The fools…I slashed them up quite a bit, I guess. Didn't get too much out of it," he replied simply. Selene felt sick. It was as if he didn't care…as if he…_enjoyed _killing all of those people. 

The odd pair ran down the main path for a moment, when they saw the main gates engulfed in flames and many people screaming and running. The village's sentries were all mostly dead, and the demons of hell that they had battled a few days earlier were back. Except this time, there was a young demoness with greenish skin and cherry red hair. She stood mostly still, drawing the souls of the dead into a crystal orb in her hand. "Damn! A soul-stealer it seems…" Selene said, "We have to keep her from the villagers until the others can help us. Do you think you can handle that, Arthas?" 

The vampire gave a slight chuckle, cracking his knuckles. "I should be able to take care of this rabble in a few blasts. You stave off the leader until then," he said. Arthas's hand began to glow black, and a smirk crossed his face. The demons, sensing his power, charged for him. His smirk grew, and a blast of black energy shot from his hand, destroying dozens of the troublesome demons. As Selene darted toward their ringleader, her rapier in hand, looked back. _He's powerful…he can destroy these demons…I only hope that no more show up! _

The demoness, a bored look on her face, looked down at her soul-stealing orb. "Hmm…the Master will not be happy that I have only _human_ souls. They're just so…weak! It will take another century to revive him if we can only collect _human _souls…" she muttered unhappily. As soon as she said this, the black souls of the demons that Arthas had just destroyed. "What in hell…?" she thought aloud. She looked up, just in time to dodge Selene's sword attack. "AIEE! Just what do you think you're doing, you miserable little wench?!" she demanded, carefully guarding her soul-orb. 

Selene simply let out a low growl. "I'm here to make sure you let the souls of the poor people that you've killed tonight ascend to heaven!" she hissed. Selene attacked again, stabbing the demoness straight through the shoulder. She let out a sharp scream, and then she charged at her with her claws. "Whoever you are, you will _not _take these souls away from me!!!" 

Selene attacked again with her sword, but this time failed. "Damn…" she growled. The demoness chuckled a little. "I think you should practice with your blade before rushing into battle like this, little girl," she laughed, collecting more of the souls of demons Arthas was busy killing. Selene let out a low growl, and then slid her blade into the sheathe that she had strapped to her arm. "That's it…I'm going to finish this quickly!" Selene's eyes narrowed, and bolts of lightning rained down from the sky. However, the demoness was once again able to dodge. 

"Hmm…" the demoness thought aloud, scratching her chin, "A half-breed with the scent of dog, an angelic aura, and controls lightning…ah ha! Yes! Of course! So _she _is one of the half-angels that the Master wanted. If I capture _her _soul…I'll surely be given eternal life to serve the Master! Half-breed…your soul is mine!!" The demoness attacked again, and with godly speed, dug her claws into Selene's chest, and then threw her to the ground. As Selene stood, a little shell-shocked from the surprise attack, the demoness swooped in once again, her hand around Selene's throat.

"H-how…could you…move so fast as to…send a tennyo…to the ground?" Selene choked. The demoness chuckled in amusement. "You truly are dense," she cooed. Selene's eyes widened from both need for air and shock. "Then…y-you must be…a _fallen angel_!?" "Ha ha ha…yes, little girl…and I, Rheia, has come to take your soul!!" Rheia laughed. Selene winced, and as Rheia held up her soul-stealing orb, a blue light--Selene's soul--began to emerge from her body. As the young tennyo's soul was drawn into the orb, Arthas called out her name. 

"Lady Selene! Just hang on!" he called. He destroyed even more of the demons, their souls, too, sinking into Rheia's orb. "Damn it!" he hissed. His hands then began to glow black. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but…" he started. Then, he held his hands before him, and a pentagram, formed in black light, with other unholy symbols around it, with a ring of words formed in the same black light around it. A smirk formed on his face, baring his vampiric fangs. "You're going to regret ever messing with me!" With this, he shut his eyes, the smirk still showing on his face, and he then began reciting the powerful incantation that he hoped to destroy Rheia with.  


"Lord of the Underworld, possessor of the soul of darkness!! Open the gates of destruction!! I summon you now to destroy the enemy before me! Cast the hell-fire of your wrath upon this creature! DEMON'S BAPTISM!!!!!" As Arthas gave his unholy command, a bolt of black light shot at Rheia, and to avoid her own demise, she leapt out of the way, taking only what part of Selene's soul that she had collected. Breathing heavily in exhaustion, Arthas walked wearily toward where his young master lay unconscious. 

"Don't tell me you went and got yourself killed. I'll take the blame! It'll be _my _head on a stick, not yours," he growled. He bent over her, and saw that she was barely breathing. "That wench really _did _steal a part of your soul…" he said. Arthas scowled, and slowly took off his cape. He slowly wrapped the black fabric around her, scooping her up into his arms. As he began to stand, Rheia came near, a sinister look on her face. "Just what do you think you're doing, your filthy little blood-sucker?! That's _my_ soul you're taking away!" she hissed. Arthas growled, panting a little. "You…little…bitch!" he hissed. Just as he said this, Azrael appeared. When he saw his sister's limp form in Arthas's arms, he gaped in disgust, a terrified look on his face as he thought the worst.

"What have you done to my sister?!" he demanded angrily. Arthas walked over to him, panting. "Nothing to harm her…here, just take her. I need my hands free to destroy this wench," the vampire replied. Arthas quickly handed the unconscious young woman off to her brother, and then he turned back to Rheia. "You wench…" he growled, "You'll pay for this!" He once again held out his hands, and they began to glow black. "Grrr…Souls of the dead, with your insatiable thirst for vengeance, I call upon you to take the foe that stands before me and avenge your unjust deaths! ABBADON'S KISS!!!!!" 

Instead of a beam of brilliant black light shooting from his hands, shapeless balls of light emerged from the ground around Arthas, and shot toward Rheia. As his attack continued, he fell to his knees, only to watch as Rheia sucked up the souls of the dead. Azrael carefully examined the cuts on his sister's chest, a fierce scowl on his face. "Selene…you have to tell me what he did to you…what did Arthas do to you?" he asked urgently. Selene slowly opened her eyes, seeing that her brother was carefully looking at her neck. "He…he didn't bite me. He…used a powerful…dark summoning spell…to save me. I think…it took…a lot out of him. Please…help Arthas. I would've had my soul stolen if it wasn't for him. Please…just do it," she said. 

Azrael hesitated for a moment, when he heard someone walking up behind him. "Let me handle this," a male voice said. Azrael quickly spun around, and his eyes then met his father's. "You came," he said gently. Sesshomaru gave a small nod, and then drew Songhai. "I'll destroy her quickly enough," he said. "No," Arthas panted, "She took part of Selene's soul. Destroy her, and…" A small smirk crossed the vampire's face. "Although, I think I may be able to retrieve the young lady's soul, if given the right opportunity," he hissed. Arthas removed his long wool coat, only his linen shirt underneath. "Now, it's time to get physical," he hissed, a sinister smile on his face. 

Arthas leapt forward, throwing a bruising punch at Rheia. Amazingly and unexpectedly, he hit her in the face, giving her a slight nosebleed. "Why…you…little…blood-sucker!" she hissed. Rheia drew a rusted, iron blade, and slashed at Arthas with it. She struck his shoulder, and the vampires dark blood began dripping down his body. "Damn…" he hissed, gripping the wound, "You bitch!" He leapt at her again, punching her this time in the gut. "What's…wrong?" Rheia asked sarcastically, "All those powerful summoning spells take it out of you?" 

Arthas let out yet another low growl. "Do you seriously think that you can defeat _me_?" he demanded. Rheia gave a sharp chuckle. "For a vampire you have quite a bit of audacity," she laughed, "If you had a soul, I'd certainly drain it. But right now, you're just in the way of me draining the others." Rheia charged toward him, and pierced his other shoulder with her rusted blade. Arthas let out a low groan, falling to one knee. "Just…what are you?" he demanded fiercely. Rheia gave a slight smirk. "You annoy me, little man. Now, die!" 

Rheia blasted him with power, throwing the vampire back to the ground. She walked toward the man's weakened form, preparing to kill him. "Hmm…should I take your head or stab you through the heart?" she asked sinisterly. Arthas barred his sharp fangs at her, but he could do nothing more, when from behind, they both heard a female voice speak. "You…will…do…nothing…" Selene said, limping closer. "Arthas, move. I can't attack her with you near," she said. After giving a slight nod, he mustered all the strength he could and began dragging himself on his elbows. "I can go no further, Lady Selene! Attack now!" 

As Selene faltered from weakness, she narrowed her eyes. _I have enough energy for only one bolt…my aim must be true!! _As Rheia raised her blade, a single bolt of lightning rained down from the sky, channeling through the rusty sword, straight through Rheia's body. However, she somehow got out of the charge of lightning, her clothing and armor scorched and smoldering. "You! I stole your soul! How are you still able to move?!" she demanded. Selene winced, and then fell to her knees. Azrael quickly ran over to her, catching her just before she hit the ground. "Selene? Selene!? Can you hear me?" he pleaded. 

"Sesshomaru? Azrael?!" Sesshomaru turned, and Azrael looked around. They both saw Gina quickly heading toward them, being chased after by her older brother. "I told you to stay behind!" Sesshomaru yelled. Gina stopped near before him. "I'm sorry…I couldn't help it…but…what happened to Selene and Arthas?!" she said, the end turning to an exclamation. Vaul stopped beside her, gaping. "A…a fallen angel," he said. Gina, Sesshomaru, and Azrael gaped. "Of course…that's why she was able to attack so easily. But…why did she steal part of Selene's soul?" 

Gina bit her lip, glaring at Rheia. "I…I think I know her…" she said. Arthas looked up at her from the ground. "Wh-what?" he asked. Gina nodded yet again. "Yeah…she's definitely a fallen angel," she said. Rheia gave a large growl. _All of the angels I was ordered to kill…but I'm too wounded to attack! Damn! _"I must leave you now. Perhaps we should call this battle…a draw?" she asked. A moment later, purple smoke surrounded Rheia. "My demon pets…I leave them to you!" 

As if on cue, the demons that she has been controlling sprang into action, immediately attacking the small group, though a few of them were feeding on the corpses of their fallen allies and the village's sentries. And though Vaul, Azrael, and Sesshomaru were strong fighters, there were just too many of the demons. Of course, Gina and Arthas helped them fight and to defend Selene, but they were just too debilitated by their conditions. Sesshomaru set dozens of demons aflame, but he didn't even put a dent in their population. They led their defense for a few more moments, when the snow started swirling around them. They regrouped, all huddled together, as the conditions became that of a white-out. Of course, this wouldn't have been much of a problem, unless it wasn't the beginning of summer. And another oddity was that the demons were no longer attacking. But they could still here the sounds of battle. 

In a moment, the snow faded, and six shapes came into vision; one female, five male, all dressed in white robes, and adorned with silver and gold crosses, as well as elaborate swords and bottles of holy water. "Who…who are they?" Vaul asked, seeming dumbfounded. The woman walked to the front of the group, and this caused Azrael to gape. He recognized everything about her: her movement, her curves, her scent. And then, she spoke. "Which one of you pagan creatures is the one called Arthas?!" she demanded.

Azrael's golden eyes shot open as wide as they would go. _No…it can't be…Rin-chan?! _


	13. The Exorcists

__

With Angel's Love

Part XII: The Exorcists 

"Well…" the young woman commanded fiercely, "Which one of you is the vampire called Arthas?" Arthas stood, scowling sharply. "You and your friends are going to regret even thinking you could kill me, witch," he hissed, struggling to his feet. But Azrael set Selene down, and quickly stood, looking at the bodies of the demons that were slain by these people. But his eyes quickly shot back to their leader, the woman he had called Rin.

"Stand, down, Arthas. I'll take care of this…" he growled. Arthas eyed him strangely, as did Gina, Vaul, and Sesshomaru. "He must have some kind of history together…" Vaul muttered. Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "Yes…but how would he know anyone in this time? He _is _from seventeen years from the future. And she doesn't seem to be anything but a mortal with exorsistic powers," he said. Sesshomaru sniffed at the young woman's scent, and then gaped. "No…it can't be _her_…can it?" Gina's eyes widened. "Sesshomaru…do you know her?" she asked. He smirked a little. "I believe I do…" 

"But…" Azrael started shakily, "Rin…why are you here? Why are you in this time? Or in Japan, even…" The other exorcists looked at her strangely. "Sister Maria…do these _creatures _know you somehow?" he asked. The woman, who was being called both Rin and Maria, furrowed her brow. And yet…she was wincing a little. _Why them…? _she thought, _why are _they _with that vampire that we hunt…No! I can't think like this! I won't be branded as a heretic! I must hunt that creature!!_

"No, Brother Dominic," she said, "I do not know them, and they certainly do not know me…" The young woman of different names raised a golden staff, a silver cross at the top. "Prepare, vampire. Your spree of killing will end before it even begins!" she growled. "Why are you doing this, Rin…?" Azrael whispered to himself. "I know you have some kind of connection to that woman, but as the one they want to kill, I have the responsibility to fight them," Arthas said, joggling Azrael from his thoughts. 

Arthas took a step forward, cracking his knuckles. "Hurt the woman," Azrael growled, near a whisper, "And it'll be _you _I kill." Arthas smirked. "Whatever you say, angel-boy," he replied sarcastically. With this said, Arthas leapt forward and attacked, striking another a blonde exorcist in this face. "Brother Isaac!" the brown haired, blue eyed Brother Dominic exclaimed, pulling out a staff identical to their leader Rin's. "Beast! You will harm no more innocents!" he yelled. Dominic slashed his staff in Arthas's direction, a wave of holy energy resulting. But the vampire dodged, and then kicked the exorcist in the gut with such force that it threw him back, slamming him against a tree so that he was knocked unconscious. 

Rin gasped. "Brother Dominic! Brother Isaac! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Neither of the men gave a reply. Rin let out a low growl, discarding her sacred staff for her blessed sword. "You monster, you'll pay for hurting my friends!" she shouted. Her other two companions leapt at the vampire, and as Rin tried to follow, Azrael quickly got in front of her, pointing his glimmering blade at her. "Don't move, Rin. I'm doing this for your own good," he growled.

Sesshomaru looked down at Gina, who sat with Selene's barely-conscious form in her lap. "Do you really think that that's our little Rin?" she asked, tears in her eyes. Gina thought of Rin as her daughter. She couldn't stand to see her being paraded around as some exorcist named Maria, and then acting upon her duties, even if it now meant fighting against the young man who should've been like a brother. Gina glanced back at Sesshomaru. "Are you completely sure?" she asked again. Seeing her expression, the demon lord wished he didn't have to answer. But after a moment of hesitating, he gave a grim nod. "Their scents are identical. There is no denying that they are one in the same," he said deeply. 

"Tell me, Selene," Gina demanded almost silently, "Tell me how Rin became this way!" Selene struggled to sit up. "Five years in the past in our future, ten years from now, we were traveling through Asia, near what was once the great Roman Empire. Some man attacked Rin, but before he could do anything….Rin used some kind of dark power…something that had been buried within her. Over some time…even you could not help her control her power," Selene replied solemnly, "Some Christian priest…I can't even remember his name, agreed to train her as a woman of his god so that she would no longer use her power…and after a few days, she begged us to leave her there so she could continue with her learning…" 

At this point, a few tears were running down Selene's face as well. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him…he and the rest of the followers of that god of gods transformed our Rin into this! She barely even recognizes her own family…!" As Selene began to leave consciousness again, Gina held her close. _Azrael…please, we've got to help Rin…you have to stop her rampage!!_

As Arthas blocked the exorcists' holy attacks, he watched Azrael facing off with their leader. "What is he doing over there?" he growled, dodging another attack. "I've heard that Sister Maria was from these evil-soaked lands," one of them said, as if her weren't in battle at all. The other smirked a little. "As did I…but I never thought that it could be true…bah! Now, vampire, prepare to be destroyed! HYAA!!" The young priest threw a powerful holy attack, but a bolt of lightning unexpectedly negated it. Another struck the priest, killing him. Arthas glanced over to Selene, who then fell to her knees. _Why does she waster her strength on saving me? _he thought, growling. 

"Rin…" Azrael started in a low growl, "You're making a mistake! Why would you travel seventeen years into the past and come to Japan just to slay a vampire! I'd hate to say this…but Arthas isn't evil. He just saved Selene from some soul-stealing demon!" he yelled. Rin flinched momentarily, but then directed her own sword at him. "You…a creature of Satan and a false god…and you dare to speak to me as if you know me?!" she demanded ferociously, "And then you dare tell me that a vampire is not evil…while your friends kill my own fellow exorcists! For that I'll kill you!" 

Rin leapt forward, her sword in hand. Azrael didn't even flinch. He looked simply too betrayed to care. The half-angel threw down his blade, and a second later, Rin heartlessly stabbed him in the gut. But when he gave no reaction, such as growling, screaming, or even fighting back, she looked. There he stood, sternly looking down at her. "Rin…" he started, "Don't you even remember me?" She flinched at the tenderness in his voice. She had stabbed him through and through, yet he didn't even seem to care. "What…w-what type of beast are you?!" she demanded, drawing out her blade. 

Azrael simply looked down at her, his eyes full of sympathy. "Why you…" Rin scowled. She held her bloody sword at him. "In the name of the Almighty…I whilst smite thee, beast!" Rin drove her sword at him again, but Azrael punched her in the stomach before she could, knocking the wind out of her and sending her to her knees. "I'm sorry," Azrael started blandly, "But I had to do that." As he said this, a few feet away, the priest that had been called Brother Dominic regained consciousness. "You…monster!! What did you do to Sister Maria!?"   


Dominic charged at Azrael, his blade readied, but at the speed of light, Azrael picked up his blade and impaled the monk, all in one swoop. He let both his blade and the dieing monk fall to the ground, and with his claws and fists stopped the attack of the other three remaining monks. As Arthas sank to his knees in exhaustion, Azrael turned to look at Rin once again. "Please…" he whispered gently, "Please Rin…you have to remember…" 


	14. Arthas's Tragedy

__

With Angel's Love

Part XIII: Arthas's Tragedy 

Azrael continued to eye Rin like a hawk, who herself was looking around at her fallen comrades, utterly stunned. "Why…" she started, sounding dazed, "This was only supposed to be a side mission. How is it that we were all so easily defeated?" Azrael too looked over at the monks, and Arthas, his was replacing his overcoat to where it had been. _Well, they shouldn't be a problem for a while, _he thought. He walked over to her, and then knelt down before her. "Rin," he said gently, setting his hand on her shoulder, "You have to remember. Please…just remember…" 

She closed her eyes, deep in thought, when an angry voice was heard behind them. "Sister Maria…conferring with this false idol is surely heresy. Destroy him now, and you may have a chance of not being excommunicated. Look at what he and his satanic companions did to our comrades. Would you truthfully want to leave the warm embrace of the Church for murderous beings such as these?" Azrael gave a low, menacing growl, and then turned. "Would you shut up?!" he hissed. The brother drew his blessed blade. "And let you corrupt our brave leader? Never!" he yelled back. 

Growling even more fiercely, Azrael threw a blast of sacred energy at him, knocking his backwards against a tree. As he slid unconsciously down to the ground, Rin cried out his name. Azrael held her forcefully at arm's length. "Rin…you have to realize what they did to you! You were such a sweet girl…and now you're trying to kill us! Dammit, we're practically you're family!!" he said. Rin struggled to free herself. "No! I have and never will have a family of evil creatures such as you!!" she yelled back. 

Azrael glanced over at everyone else. His sister was sobbing, Gina crying a little too. Sesshomaru was looking away the best he could, the look on his face was sheer guilt. Even Vaul was looking on with compassion. Azrael looked down at Rin once again, gazing into her once peaceful, chocolate eyes, which were now full of fury and rage. The same eyes that he had gazed into those five long years ago…and then, with the help of his reminiscent musings, it hit him. He realized how he could make her remember. He leaned forward, whispering her name again, and then lightly set his lips upon hers. This put a shocked look on everyone's face. Even Selene's. 

~--**--~ _Flashback _~--**--~

_A young woman, around eighteen, sat on the wall of a great castle, peering off into the distance. She wore her shadow-colored hair back in a braid, with simple white pearls woven in through the strands. As a light breeze blew by, ruffling her jade colored kimono, she sighed a little, shutting her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes when she heard someone stepping out onto her balcony. "You know you're gonna end up falling eventually if you sit out there, Rin." _

Rin looked up, seeing the teenaged boy with dark hair and golden eyes. "And good afternoon to you too, Azrael," she said, looking back out to the horizon. The twelve-year-old smirked a bit, leaning against the wall. "Hey…Rin?" he started. "Yeah?" she asked, still gazing out at the landscape. Azrael shook his head a little. "Aww…never mind," he answered. Rin smiled at him, getting off of her perch and leaning her own arms against the stone. 

"Is there something you'd like to ask me, Azrael? Perhaps something…well…" she started, smirking quite sharply. Even with his tan skin it was easy to see his dark blush. "Azrael…?" Rin continued. "Uhhh…Rin?" he asked, turning to her, "Would you just close your eyes for a minute?" She looked at him strangely, but then did ask he asked, smiling. "What are you planning, Azrael?" she asked, laughing slightly. Azrael gave no reply. As Rin began to open an eye, Azrael laughed a little. "No peeking!" he scolded sweetly. Rin gave a slight sigh. "Alright, I won't try to peek again," she said, "Honest." 

A moment later, Rin felt the gentle warmth of his young lips upon hers. Her eyes shot open, and he quickly pulled away, jumping up onto the stone railing of the balcony. "A-Azrael…" she stuttered, "What was that all about?" He dropped down to the point where he was only hanging onto the balcony, blushing like he had red paint all over his face. "Uh…I'm going for a walk--" 

With that, he jumped down to the branch of an extremely high tree, and the disappeared into the green. Rin placed a finger on her own lips, blushing slightly. "Whoa…I had no idea he had a crush on me…" she muttered 

~_--**_--~ _End Flashback _~--**--~

As this sweet memory began to fade, Azrael pulled away from the kiss that he had started, looking down at Rin's weakened and nearly limp form. "Rin…it has to have come back to you _now_," he said. A small whimper came from her, and a few tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh, Azrael……I'm so…sorry," she said. With this, she fell forward, passing out against his chest. He slid his arms around her, sighing. Azrael rested his heads on hers, shutting his eyes. 

Seeing this, the three surviving exorcists stood. "Sister Maria…or Rin, or whoever you are, know this: you will never be allowed to enter any house of God, nor perform any exorcisms, lest they be invalid and sully the Church's name. Know well that you are going to be excommunicated, and never allowed into the Church's warm, loving embrace." Azrael gave a low growl, and without even bothering to look, spoke. "I'll speak for her, but I'm pretty sure that _Rin _would be screaming this. Your 'Church' can burn to the ground, and you and everyone of you other exorcists can rot in hell!" 

"Fine, then," the monk said, taking a few steps back. The other two that had been brutalized by Arthas joined him, and the crosses they wore around their necks began to glow. "Simply remember, Sister Maria," the brother said, "That any power not granted by God means certain damnation." They all joined hands, and the same ominous snow formed around them. A moment later, it disappeared, as had the tree exorcists. Azrael stood, holding Rin in his arms. She shook a little, apparently in shock. Of course, who wouldn't be? "We should get going. But I don't think it would be wise to return to the village. I think we've already done enough damage for one night." 

A few hours later, the odd family rested in an abandoned hut they had found in the woods near a stream. Both Rin and Selene lie on discarded futons, Gina next to her daughter, tending her wounds. "Do you think Rin'll be changed back to normal?" Azrael asked, sitting in a corner, directly across from his father. Gina gave a slight nod. "Most likely. If you joggle a certain memory, and you can usually help someone to remember many things. Though I don't know why you _kissed _her…unless it was to bring back a previous incident," she replied. 

Hearing the last part, Azrael began to blush. "Oh…ah…no, nothing like that's ever happened…just…" he sputtered. "Don't worry," Vaul laughed sarcastically, "I have a thing for older women too. _Definitely _something you inherited from _our _side, seeing as though your _father_ is into woman half his age." Gina simply eyed her brother ferociously. Sesshomaru picked up a rock from the worn floor, and then threw it at his head. "Why don't you shut up before I have to use my blade?" he asked sarcastically. 

Azrael snorted a little. "Uncle Vaul, Uncle Vaul, Uncle Vaul. You'll earn many a scar saying things like that," he chuckled. Vaul glared at Azrael for a moment, and then threw Sesshomaru another disdainful look. "You know, you never attack a man with a sword he forged. I know every weak point in that blade, and I could easily break it," he growled. 

After letting out a low groan, Selene's eyes opened a little. "Ah! You're awake!" Gina exclaimed. Selene flinched a little, then turned her head, looking at the unconscious Rin who lay beside her. "Do you think she'll be okay?" she asked. Gina smiled widely and nodded. "Yes, she should be," she replied happily. Arthas scoffed at this. "Fools. I don't see why you're so concerned with these pitiful humans. And she's just like the rest. One moment she claims to be your family, the next she's trying to kill you." With these harsh words said, Arthas slipped outside, into the darkened forest.

Sesshomaru shot the vampire a sharp look, and when he disappeared, he shut his eyes. "I think its _him_ that we shouldn't be trusting…" he growled lowly. Selene groaned again, then tried to sit up. As she nearly collapsed, Gina caught her. "No…you should be resting. It'll take a while for you to recover…the only reason you're alive right now is because you have the blood of a tennyo in your veins," she said. Selene smiled up at her, lying back down slowly. "Yes…I guess you're right," she said, pulling her blanket back over herself. She weakly nuzzled against the pillow sighing. She shut her eyes, and all went dark.

A few hours later, Selene awoke once again. She looked around, and everyone was asleep. Gina nestled in Sesshomaru's arms, Vaul sleeping in the corner, and Azrael sitting dutifully by Rin's side, his sword hugged against his chest as a warrior. She gave her brother a silent smile, but then looked back up at the ceiling. Selene could feel Arthas nearby, but she couldn't even pick up his death-like scent. _Why am I even thinking about him?_ Of course, one answer was clear. _He saved my life earlier…but…why?_

Selene, gathering her strength, sat up and examined the room even more. The sword that she usually had strapped to her arm lie next to her, and so she reached down, grabbing its polished black sheath. Mustering all of her strength once again, and using sword as support, stood. Moving as silently as she could, exited the hut, and stepped out into the dark, her path lit by the shining stars and full moon.

She took a few more steps, then collapsed. "I shouldn't still be this weak…" she uttered frailly. "You shouldn't be out," a male voice hissed sharply. Selene immediately looked up, and her eyes met Arthas's red ones. He crouched down next to her, brushing a strand of her wavy black hair from her face. "Your much too weak to be up walking around. You'll strain yourself," he said. As he got up and turned around, once again about to go back to the forest, she called for him gently. "Please…will you tell me?"  


He stopped, turned his head, and glared at her sharply. "Tell you what?" he asked harshly. Before speaking, Selene set her blade down. "Would you tell me why you said that about humans? And why you saved my life like that! " she asked. She had struck a cord. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Humans…" he started, "They hate half-breeds like us. I wouldn't let someone like me die for a meaningless cause." 

Selene gaped. "H-half-breeds? Arthas, what are you talking about?" she asked. Arthas sighed. "That's how we're alike. Creatures born of both light and dark…a pure mother and a father considered a devil," he replied. "You mean…you're half human?" she asked. Arthas nodded simply. "But then…" Selene continued, "Why is it that you hate them so?" Arthas looked down at the ground for a moment. "It's because of miserable humans who feared creatures they did not understand is why I had my entire family had to suffer. It's because of miserable humans who wish to _exorcise _the world that I had to watch my parents die…"

Selene's gape grew, but she said nothing. "I'm guessing you want to know how it happened," Arthas said. She tried desperately to act ad though she showed no curiosity at all, but it was impossible. "It was the villagers that lived near our castle that thought we were creatures of evil. One night they stormed the castle…and there's no way that only one vampire can fight off a small army of humans, weak as they may be. They captured my mother…and accused her of being a witch because she was married to my father. They took her head without a passing glance. My father…they bound him in chains to a stake, but instead of burning him with fire, they simply left him there for the sun."

She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Arthas…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to dig up bad memories…" she said. He smirked a little as the sun rose. "No…it's alright," he said, holding his hand up to the fresh light, "And that is why the sun does not burn my flesh." He turned once again, and then knelt down next to her. "Come…you should get inside," he said gently. He began to help her up, but Selene stopped him. "Arthas…I truly am sorry," she said. He gave the slightest smirk, and then, as if in a trance, they neared each other. But before their lips could meet, they heard a voice. "Get away from her!!" 


	15. Unmistakable Scents

__

With Angel's Love

Part XIV: Unmistakable Scents

Arthas quickly pulled away, his and Selene's gaze both falling on a furious Azrael, his blade drawn. "You heard me beast…get away from her!" he hissed. Selene struggled to stand, facing her brother. "This isn't what it looks like," she said weakly, her legs shaking, _Although…I'm not completely sure what that was myself…_she thought. Azrael let out another low growl. "I know exactly what it was. That _beast _was about to take your blood and you still defend him! What spell is this, vampire?" he demanded angrily. Of course, Selene was taken aback by this. "No! We were…we were just talking!" Selene argued. 

At this point, Sesshomaru, Vaul, and Gina had been awakened by the yelling outside and now looked on. "Azrael…are you sure of this?" Gina asked, her voice full of concern. He let out yet another low growl. "Of course I'm sure!" he growled, looking back at her, "Selene would never act like this! Especially not with a creature of the dark like this!" As Azrael took a few steps forward, his glowing blade in hand, Gina called out to stop him. This was answered simply by Sesshomaru's slight chuckles. 

"Don't waste your breath, Gina-chan," he said, looking down at her, "You can shove the truth right under his nose, but it wouldn't matter. They're twins, and nothing can break that. If he thinks that he's protecting her, then he'll do that to the death." With that, he looked back over at his future son, his look a thoughtful one. _I just hope he can realize that Arthas had no ill intentions before he does something he'll regret…_

Of course, Vaul was being of no help. He, of course, being his sarcastic and obnoxious self, had had a thoughtful look on his face as well, but he had been trying to come up with something to say. Finally, an evil smirk on his face, he took one of his sacred hammers from his belt, and spoke. "Hey, Azrael, if you want, you can use this to put a stake through his heart!" he said. Gina let out a low growl herself, and then elbowed him hard in the side. "Hey…what was that for?" he demanded. Vaul was answered by the angry scowls of his sister, Sesshomaru, and surprisingly, Azrael. 

"I can take care of this beast myself," he hissed angrily. Azrael took a step forward, preparing to slice him in half with his blade, when Selene stepped up in front of him. "No…Azrael, don't do this! Arthas is innocent of any crimes!" she pleaded. Azrael continued to scowl. "What spell have you put my sister under?" Azrael demanded sharply. Arthas shook his head. "Can't you get it through your thick skull? She's under no spell!" he hissed back. Azrael growled, taking a step forward, but he was stopped by Selene grabbing onto the hilt of his blade. 

"Azrael…my brother, Arthas is an honorable man. You must believe me," she said softly. Azrael let out another low growl, but was stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. His head shot around, and he saw Rin, in her full suit of exorcist's garb. Of course, his companions were surprised as well. "There is one way to tell if she has been put under some sort of spell," she said, pulling a very old book from her white bag. She then held it out to Selene. "Place your hand on this. A vampire's spell would temporarily leave traces of evil behind in its victim. If you, with evil still in you, lay hands on this sacred tome, you will be burnt," she replied. 

Selene bit her lip, not sure if she should trust something that Rin carried with her. But feeling the heated gaze of her brother, she set her hand on the talisman illuminated on the cover. A moment passed, her palm pressed against it, and nothing happened. "It seems that the vampire is innocent," she said. Selene pulled her hand back, and Rin put the book away. "Rin…what was that?" Selene asked. "it's called a bible. It contains the teachings and accounts of people significant in the Christian faith," she replied simply. Rin looked up, and received a sharp scowl from Arthas. And this was something that Azrael noticed as well.

"What are you looking at, blood-sucker?" he hissed. Arthas scowled at him as well. "Nothing at all, angel-boy," he growled back. In the midst of their silent glares and sneers, Sesshomaru sniffed the air, and then let out a low growl. In a flash, he pushed past Azrael and Selene, stopping in front of Arthas. "Hmm…perhaps instead of entrancing my daughter you've been snacking on some humans?" he asked. Arthas eyed him strangely. "Of course not," the vampire growled back. Sesshomaru sniffed the air around him a few times, then scowled. "So…you're innocent of both accusations then," he said. Arthas sneered at him. "Of course I am. I only feed when I need to," he hissed.

As a small breeze blew through, Sesshomaru sniffed the air. He could smell fresh human and animal blood from the direction opposite the village they had been attacked in. There had been yet another slaughter of innocent life. "Damn it to hell…" he growled lowly. The demons that threatened his land had struck again, and it was most likely the demoness they had fought earlier; probably seeking to steal the souls of even more people. But there was an even more recognizable and unmistakable scent on the wind. 

_Chidori…so I see you're still alive…but instead of being a whore you slaughter humans? Hmm…there is something more to this then meets the eye…_he thought. Sesshomaru drew his sword Songhai, which glistened with a burning flame in the fresh sunlight. "All of you…stay here. I have business to tend to," he growled. Of course, before he could go anywhere, Gina ran over to him, grabbing onto his sleeve. "What is it? Has some other village been slain?" she asked. 

He let out another low growl, then leaned down, giving her a passionate kiss. A moment later, feeling the embarrassed gazes of his future children and brother-in-law, he pulled away. "It's none of your concern. Just promise me that you'll stay far away and not come after me," he said, his hand still on her chin. She looked around at their slightly shocked companions, and then up into her love's amber gaze. It was as if he had just given her a farewell kiss. _What is he planning on doing? _she thought desperately. Finally, after a moment of serious thought, she nodded. "Fine…as long as you promise you won't get hurt," she said. He smiled softly at her, and then turned.

Sesshomaru darted off into the forest, heading in the direction of the second slain village within hours, and towards the scent of his first love. _Chidori…you harlot, _he thought angrily, his grip on his angelic blade tightening with each word he thought, _I will make sure you die by my hands on this day…you will not escape my grasp this time!!_


	16. Failed Revenge

__

With Angel's Love

Part XV: Failed Revenge

Sesshomaru darted through the forest, a spell of flames making his sword glow red. He growled fiercely, his teeth grinding. _Chidori…I smell you and human blood…I'll take my revenge…and do my job of protecting the innocent, _Sesshomaru thought angrily. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him until he reached the gates of the city. It was certain, the demoness known as Chidori had struck here, and if she had yet to accomplish it, she would slaughter everyone there. 

As he came to the flaming gate, he looked behind him. "Gina…please don't follow me this time…" he thought aloud. He feared that he may, well, he expected that he would have to do some things that she would definitely not like. He raised his blade, and flames grew around it. With one quick sweep, he set the gate ablaze, and it quickly fell. It was only a matter of time until he found his target.

In the middle of the ruined village stood a young woman, with a mutilated body at her feet and blood-soaked hands. She had long, purplish blue hair that hung limply to her hips, with green beads woven through it. Her skin was a light purple, complimenting her hair, as did her ice-colored eyes. She was dressed in fine furs, which seemed to have escaped the spatter of blood. She looked up, growling menacingly, but smiling slightly as she saw the other dead bodies. "Do you see, miserable humans, what you get when you disrespect the Lady Chidori?" she asked, a small chuckle escaping her throat. 

She sniffed the air, picking up one familiar scent. "No…it can't be…Lord Sesshomaru!" As soon as she spoke these words, a blast of fire shot toward her. The demoness dodged it easily, and her claws began to glow red. "Who dares to…" she paused when she looked up, her eyes meeting the amber orbs of her attacker. "Sesshomaru…it _is _you!" 

Before striking her with his blade, he stopped and jumped to the ground, giving her a killing stare. "How dare you take joy in my presence," he hissed cynically. Chidori eyed him strangely. "Love…why should I not?" she asked, sounding quite confused. Sesshomaru was nearly floored by this statement. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?" he demanded through gritted teeth. Chidori looked hurt. "Why are you speaking like this, milord?" she asked again.

Sesshomaru's grip on his sword tightened to the point that he wouldn't be surprised if its hilt snapped. "Damn you, Chidori! How dare you act as though nothing happened in our past!" he yelled. The demoness looked down, her expression ashamed. "Lord Sesshomaru…that was all a mistake…you must forgive me. I beg of your forgiveness," she replied somberly. Her dry words did not reach him. "You call that begging?" he growled. Biting her lip, Chidori sank to her knees, and then groveled a few feet before him, a tear running down her cheek. "Sesshomaru, please…I beg of you…please, forgive me…" she pleaded. 

Chidori's groveling had absolutely no effect on Sesshomaru. It was like he had transformed into stone, her pleas unheard by his ears. He then raised his sword, preparing to decapitate her. "Stealing my heart and then running off with my best friend! How _dare_ you think groveling at my feet could _ever _make up for putting me through that! I've been waiting to take your life…you're only alive now because you had already left Tenchi when I killed _him_!" Chidori shivered at his words, then gazed up into his furious, golden eyes. 

"No…Sesshomaru…please, don't do this…" she begged. He chuckled cynically at her, readying to drop his blade on her neck. "I am going to enjoy every second of this…" Just as he was about to cut off her head, when a glowing javelin shot from nowhere, catching his sword and knocking it from his hand. As the two weapons clanged to the ground, he looked up, and saw Gina, her hagoromo hovering above her shoulders, and a sharp look on her face. "I told you not to follow me!" he growled angrily. But Gina quickly fell to her knees, gripping her stomach, whimpering in pain. Sesshomaru's expression softened, and he rushed over to her. 

"Gina…are you alright?" he asked worriedly. She smiled up weakly at him, and then nodded slightly. Sesshomaru scooped his young mate up into his arms, but did not move further. He saw Selene, Azrael, Arthas, and Vaul standing on the bluff that Gina had come from, all of them watching Chidori intently. "Who is she?" Vaul asked, his eyes not leaving lavender-skinned woman. 

Sesshomaru scowled up at him, holding a barely aware Gina in his arms. "She's nothing," he growled. "How dare you call me nothing…" Chidori hissed at him. Vaul gave the slightest chuckle. "Exactly what I'd like to know," Gina growled, tugging on his sleeve, "Just who is she?" Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. Now he was cornered. He'd have to explain _everything._


End file.
